Dimensional Heroes Revolution: Code Lyoko Season 3 Redux
by jexi the hunter
Summary: Another Redux as our heroes go to the 3rd run of their time travel adventure of Code Lyoko. Here they battle against old foes such as XANA and New Nebula. But how will things turn out this run though?
1. Prologue

We join our heroes as they were slowly awakening on the Sunny.

"Ugh...huh? What...what happened?" Jexi said.

"No clue. I remember partying on the Star Speeder after the battle with Unalaq...but that's about it. Why are we on the sunny?" Dan said.

"Yeah...and why is Team Lyoko not here?" Tails said. "And my time machine is active!"

"Maybe...we drank too much of that high sugar concentrate root beer and we got stoned so bad that we all partied onto the Sunny. And ONE of us decided to turn on the time machine." Akane said

"Hey! Those drinks were non-alcoholic, I swear!" David said.

"If that were true, Team Lyoko would be with us, but they aren't. Wait...is it possible...we're going through another redux?" Sunset said.

"Most likely. I wonder what we're being put through this time." David said.

"Yes. We were curious as well." two voices said as Aoyama and Shiozaki stood there.

"You came." David said.

"Yes. You were set as top priority so we came the day after your victory." Shiozaki said.

"Shiozaki i get, but… why'd David pick you, Aoyama?" Hope asked.

"Oh, isn't it obvious?" Aoyama said before posing. "He can't resist my charm and power and...twinkle!"

"Dream on. The only thing you're good at is being fashionably late." Jiro said.

"So...why the Sunny though?" Lacy asked.

"Our time machine messes with important electronics on the Star Speeder so we installed it on the Sunny since it doesn't use them." Jexi said.

"So if the Lyoko team is missing, and were traveling through time… that means were only headed to one place." Nami said.

"I had the same thought." Jimbei said as they came out of a tunnel of time as they landed in the harbor nearby a familiar factory.

"Where are we?" Izuku asked.

"A small city somewhere in France. Home to the Supercomputer, Lyoko and Kadic Academy." Jexi said.

"Think of this as college." Hope said. "The idea is that we infiltrate the school as students or teachers. Vector, Franky and Robin take up that prior manner, while the rest of us take student roles."

"I survey the forest, since im a reindeer. And also try to avoid the wild bears there." Chopper said.

"So where exactly in the past of Kadic are we?" Nana asked.

"According to the coordinates on the time machine, this is around the time when XANA had his plans to use the Scyphozoa to destroy Lyoko systematically." Tails said.

"Ah, speaking of which, there's a process we need to put some of us through." Sanji said.

"i get that, but how will we explain the non-human members being seen?" David asked.

"DNA Experimentation?" Ross asked.

"Yeah, that's possibly the best explanation we've got." Kokoro said.

"Normally, the non human or adult members stay onboard...but that excuse could actually work." Jexi said before seeing Pit tiptoeing away. "Where do you think you're going?"

"Uh...I was gonna get milk?" Pit asked.

"Nice try. You're joining them too." Jexi said getting the duct tape out.

"You'll never take me alive!" Pit said running,

"Get him!" Natsu shouted before some of the members dogpiled on him.

"Sorry Pit, but this is for the best." Jexi said smiling evilly as he pulled on the tape.

"Easy for you to say! It hurts when everything's over!" Pit said.

"Uh… does this usually happen?" Petra asked.

"Trust me, it does. On the upside, after pit removes the tape, his feathers make some nice pillow fillings." Rarity said getting one. "I made this from the last time we time travelled."

"Uh… I don't feel so comfortable about that." Petra said.

"Technically you're a harpy, meaning your wings are your arms, so you're off the hook." Tails said.

"But how are we supposed to keep her feathers and wings a secret? It aint like we got some way to hide em." Applejack said.

"Petra, when you were living in Akihabara, was there a way to hide your wings to the citizens?" Sunset asked.

"Just had to get lots of long-sleeved clothing to cover them." Petra said. "Not sure if that will cut it here."

"It's alright, we can just figure something out. So.. everyone ready for round 2 of this little era?" Sonic asked.

"A lot of stuff went down here. I think. The memories of us here have already been blocked. But no big deal. I'm sure we can take it." Jexi said.

"And on that note…!" Pinkie said. "Let's get this party started!" she said loading up the subdigitals track.

(Cue-The Subdigitals)

Here we are

Goin far

To save all that we love

If we give

What we've got

Then we'll make it through

Here we are

Like a star

Shining bright on your world, to-day~

Make Evil go away!

Code Lyoko - We will stand alone.

Code Lyoko - Be there when you call

Code Lyoko - We will stand real tall

Code Lyoko - Stronger after all!


	2. Straight to the Heart

It wasn't long after our heroes had landed in past Kadic that they adapted to the set system of camouflage that allowed them to stay hidden while helping solve the problem.

"So, this is what a boarding school feels like, huh?" David said.

"Yeah. This was the best way to stay hidden while we help our friends." Dan said.

"Now, some notes. While we are here, we're normal students, not heroes. No one can find out about other worlds here." Lucy said.

"Got it. Besides, using our powers in public could cause a panic." Ross said.

"That's the only reason we put that rule in effect. Also because certain rainbow haired girls and fire using hot heads like to show off or start fights." Lemon said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Rainbow and Natsu asked.

"You two aren't the most covert. Natsu can only keep his cool here cause Gray isn't in this school. And Rainbow...she's well….Rainbow." Pit said.

"The new guys will have their work cut out for them." Usopp said.

"Not really. They just need to relax and not do anything rash." Zelos said as they overheard a conversation between the Lyoko Warriors.

"What? I'm not in the same class as you guys?" Odd asked in shock.

"What will we do without Odd?" Aelita asked.

"It was already difficult with Yumi, but now with Odd, it's almost impossible." Jeremie said.

"Well I'm going to do something about it." Odd said marching off.

"And what's that?" Ulrich asked.

"Go for broke!" Odd shouted.

"Okay, while he's going for broke, we're going to the cafeteria." Jeremie said walking off with Aelita.

"Hmmm… I feel like there's something about to be wrecked here. Let's follow him." Hiyoko said smiling a bit evilly.

"Uh oh… Hiyoko's got that look…" Mikan said.

"Yeah, you go ahead. I'm gonna search the school for romantic tension considering it's a school in France." Sunny said.

"Doesn't it feel like you've already done that before?" Nagito asked.

"Maaaaabye…" Sunny said before going to watch Ulrich and Yumi.

"So, what was it you wanted to talk to me about?" Ulrich asked.

"Well….it's about us." Yumi began before William approached.

"Hey, Yumi. I hope you had a great vacation." William said.

"We'll talk later." Yumi said before leaving him.

"I will not be denied my drama." Sunny said.

Meanwhile in the woods, Zoro, Vera and Teba were training.

"Being a swordsman and archers are one and the same. You can't slack off on training. Don't get rusty, and sharpen your skills as swordsman and archers everyday." Zoro said.

"I get why you want us to do this Zoro, but… I'm the one who's still training. Teba's already a master archer, right?" Vera asked.

"You're right, Vera. I'm already a highly skilled Rito archer. But even I need to keep my aim up." Teba said.

"Its unfortunate that you cannot, not anymore at least." a voice said. Appearing behind them was a gold and black robot.

"And who are you?" Teba asked.

"I am CosmoMan. Nebula's new leader. I've come to sample the moves of you three." he said.

"Vera, you have to get out of here. He's too much for you." Teba said.

"What?" But…" Vera said.

"Listen… You showed great courage when you sacrificed yourself to save me from Brainiac. Now it's my turn to return the favor." Teba said. "I can tell something is up with this opponent. If one of us is to make it out of here, it should be you."

"R-right." Vera said as she backed off.

"A wise decision to send away your servant. Because I doubt the two of you will see your comrades again." CosmoMan said.

"Servant? No… She's my protege." Teba said.

"Protege? Very well, then she will mourn her teacher." CosmoMan said.

In the cafeteria…

"Hah, I did it! I found XANA!" Jerime said.

"Not so loud, do you wanna give us away?" Hope said.

"Sorry." Jeremie said.

"So he's in New Mexico? Why would he be all the way over in America, it doesn't make sense." Sunset said.

"Hard to say. I'll head to the supercomputer and see what comes up." Jeremie said getting up from their table.

"Guess that means we're finally able to talk." Yumi said.

"Yes, Yes! Come on, do it…" Sunny said watching from the opposite table. Unfortunately, Sissi had to go and ruin it with the two lovebirds leaving. "Seriously?" Sunny asked.

Meanwhile with Odd, he walked right into Jim, Franky, Vector and Usopp's room looking for Jim.

"Where's Jim?" Odd asked, unaware that Hiyoko and Mikan are spying on him.

"He's not here. He just left to teach a class. But he did ask us to tell you something. What was it? Ah. He says he knows you and the group are up to something so enjoy your separate class." Vector said.

"He separated me from my friends. I need to get back with them." Odd said.

Vector and Franky exchanged a look before Usopp spoke. "Look, we probably shouldn't be telling you this but...look up Jim Morales and Disco." Usopp said.

"Peek~..." Hiyoko whispered before going over to a computer and typing the words. "Pfft… what is this?!"

"Paco the...King of Disco? I don't remember anything like this…" Mikan said.

"You idiot, it's because it was never released in Japan! Post-apocalypse, remember? Get it together!" Hiyoko said. "Apparently, it was an indie film Jim made in the 1970s. I can see why he would rather not talk about it. It's so bad."

Odd finished burning the film onto a CD and left the room, before running into Jim.

"Oh there you are, Jim." Odd said.

"Della Robbia. Is there something you wanted to talk to me about?" Jim asked.

"Yes. I wanted to get your opinion on...disco." Odd said.

"Disco? Heck, I love disco. I used to be pretty good at it back in the day." Jim said dancing a bit.

"Then I'm sure you're probably familiar with this certain fim. Maybe this rings a bell… 'Paco, The King of Disco'?" Odd said twirling the disc as Jim stopped.

"Uh...never heard of it." Jim said sweating.

"Really? I was thinking about submitting this to my film club for everyone to see." Odd said.

"Please, people would want to see better stuff than that." Jim said.

"Who's to say? I am interested in film club because all of my friends are in a different class!" Odd said.

"Are you blackmailing me?" Jim asked.

"I am. And we'll talk more about it when I get back." Odd said running out of the room before feeling a sharp jab right in the arm. "YEOW!"

"I-I'm so sorry… But… It was for your own good!" Mikan said. She was holding a syringe that held a strong anesthetic.

"That...really freakin smarts…" Odd said before he passed out.

"I'm usually more into simpler tricks, but black mail? Its lucky we stopped him when we did." Hiyoko said.

"Wh-what're you talking about, Hiyoko… I'm the one who…" Mikan started.

"Whatever." Hiyoko said taking the disc off Odd. "I'll just keep this for...personal use."

"Just make sure you tell Odd that blackmailing Jim isn't the right idea, okay?" Mikan asked.

"I got it, I got it." Hiyoko said.

A little later, the group arrived in Lyoko, specifically, Sector 5. Because Odd was still suffering the effects of Mikan's extra-strong dose of anesthetic, David went to Lyoko in his place along with Yumi, Ulrich, Aelita, Sunny, Indigo, Lemon and Rainbow. David was wearing a hunter's outfit with buckles for his guns.

"So this is Lyoko. Pretty...big." David said.

"This is nothing, it's only Sector 5. You've got about at least 4 more sectors of this place." Rainbow said.

"Wait…" Lemon said seeing the monsters of Sector 5 moving somewhere in hordes. "Where are they going?"

"I have this strange feeling…" David said as the group followed them.

They followed the monsters into a strange core like chamber where the monsters were firing at an orange sphere surrounded by square barriers.

"What is it with them? Why are they firing at that thing?" Sunny asked.

"Hard to say. But it must be important if XANA wants it gone. Try and defend it." Jeremie said.

"Got it." David said as a bowling pin was sent flying at him, causing him to shoot and destroy it.

"I'm sorry. But I cannot allow you to do that." said a robot with two pins on his shoulder and a bowling ball in his hands.

"Who are you?" Rainbow demanded.

"I am BowlMan of Nebula. And you are not allowed any further." he said.

"Guess Team Lyoko goes further ahead while we deal with the seven-ten splitter." Indigo said.

"Seven-ten splitter?" Sunny asked.

"It's a bowling joke because he's a bowler!" Indigo said.

"This is no joke." BowlMan said firing one at Indigo, hitting her shoulder.

"What the? Indigo's been brought down to one life point!" Jeremie said.

"My Bowling balls are special. If I happen to strike the head or heart… it's an instant de-virtualization. Even with body shots, I do massive damage. You better not underestimate me." Bowman said getting two more balls.

"Okay then… go get em, David!" Rainbow said.

"Me?!" David said.

"Yeah, you. You can mop this guy easy." Indigo said before she was nailed in the head and de-virtualized along with Rainbow.

"How disappointing. You'd better not disappoint, or else this trip would be for nothing." BowlMan said.

"Ngh… Guess I've got no choice." David said. "Namenna!"

"I won't….for long." BowlMan said firing more bowling balls at him as David was dodging.

"Wow… Tennis really did wonders for my footwork." David said as he fired ice shards at BowlMan.

"You're good… lets see you handle this! Bowl Cannon!" he said firing a bowling ball at rocket speed from a bowling pin shaped cannon.

"Watch out, David!" Lemon said firing lighting from her hands as she hit the bowling ball, crumbling on contact. "Yes!" she said before one hit her in the head, devirtualizing her.

"Your friend saved you… only to let her guard down. Now it's all up to you. Now… what will you do?" BowlMan asked.

"The only thing I can do." David said as his eye glowed, causing crystals to emerge from the right side of his face and his arm, turning his hand into an icy claw. "I really gotta come up with a name for this thing."

"How about this?" Jeremie said whispering in David's ear.

"Oooh...Iine." David said pulling his claw back. "Ice Reaper Claw!" David called reigniting his transformation. He charged at BowlMan who blocked with his pin before it was slashed to bits as David was going to town on him.

"How in the...I didn't realize the Dimensional Heroes had someone as strong as this boy in their ranks." BowlMan said.

"Dimensional Heroes? Oh, no no no. You're mistaken. I'm David Ishihara...leader of the Brave Adventurers." David said.

"Brave...Adventurers? So...there's more than just the Dimensional Heroes that threaten our plans." BowlMan said.

"You could say that." David said as the Creepers were vanquished.

"My army is annihilated. The best course of action is to retreat, but know this...you and your little team are now under our radar." BowlMan said vanishing as he logged out.

"Won't matter in the end." David said.

After the battle was finished, the ones who entered met up in the factory.

"Dang, that sports bot was tough." Indigo said.

"Who knew bowling could be so deadly? In any case, I'm glad David was able to put him in his place, but something tells me we haven't seen the last of him." Rainbow said.

"That's for sure. Guys like that have a hard time staying down." David said.

And with Zoro and Teba…

"Damn… how can you be this strong?" Zoro asked as he and Teba had fought with Cosmo man to a near stalemate, but the advantage was obviously in the favour of CosmoMan.

"I am the strongest robot ever made. You never stood a chance." CosmoMan said as appearing near him was a robot with a clock motif. "ClockMan, send these two fools to the future. We will become triumphant over these Dimensional Heroes by picking off their strongest one by one."

"Understood." ClockMan said making a clock like portal as he grabbed Zoro and Teba and tossed them in it. "There. Back in the future. They won't be bothering us anymore."

"Something still puzzles me. I was certain only Roronoa would be here. But that girl and bird man...they were never on the Dimensional Heroes team roster. Something doesn't add up." CosmoMan said.

"Doesn't matter. They'll be eliminated all the same." ClockMan said.

In a doorway to the future, Zoro and Teba were flying through.

"Damn, he's sending us into the future!" Zoro said.

"Isn't that a bit of a problem, considering this is a Repeat of events? Who knows where we may end up?" Teba said.

"Yeah. Could be anywhere. ClockMan never saw where I would land so he just tossed me in without a care." Zoro said.

"I see a light at the end. We're about to find out where we're going…" Teba said as they exited.

The two of them landed on the ground as the portal closed. "Okay, where did that clockwork idiot send me this time?" Zoro wondered as they looked around.

They found themselves in an alley in the middle of a large city.

"No clue." Teba said before seeing a flyer and picking it up. "According to this...Central City."

"Great, he knocked us out of the Redux and back in the present. We gotta find a way back into it." Zoro said.

"But how can we do that?" Teba asked.

"Well, in the last one, that yokai sent us back to Termina…" Zoro said remembering a faint image of Go-King Dead. "He said there were seven other Yo-kai like him. So if we find one of them somehow, we can get back there."

"That seems like the best possible solution, but do you even know where they are?" Teba asked.

"No way. We'll just have to go off rumors and hints for now. But what I do know is that CosmoMan won't stop with just us." Zoro said.

"You're right. He will definitely come for the others." Teba said.

"I know he will. So we'll have to try and find them all so we can get back together." Zoro said.

"Guess we don't have a choice." Teba said as he and Zoro marched off.

Back in the past, Odd knocked on the door as Jim answered. Oh it's you. If you think you can blackmail me, you've got another thing...you okay? You look a little...strange." Jim said as strings were tied to Odd's arms and feet.

"Uh, yes. Anyway, I just came to apologize for my actions. I'm not really someone who blackmails other people. I'm sorry." Hiyoko said faking Odd's voice as Jesse did the strings.

"You did this just to be with your friends right? Well, I'll see if I can pull some strings." Jim said.

"Really? Thank you, Jim!" Hiyoko said.

"Hey, I was young once too. I had curly blond hair and...well I'd rather not talk about it." Jim said shutting the door.

"Yes, he bought it." Hiyoko said taking the disc out. "And I still keep this embarrassing little beauty."

"Yeah...no." Jesse said as he tripped her before he broke the disc in two. "Trust me. No one needs to see that travesty."

"Awwww! Still, I can't believe I had to cover for this idiot. Mikan makes some really strong stuff." Hiyoko said.

"Relax. She said he'd be back on his feet by tomorrow." Jesse said. "Now I'm gonna take him back to his room."

"Fine." Hiyoko said pouting as they walked back to the dorms.


	3. Lyoko Minus One

We open to the interior of the school halls where we see Jeremy, Ulrich, Pit and Petra walking into class.

"I still can't believe you're running for Student Rep. I thought it would be hard for you to do considering the events on Lyoko." Pit said.

"Well, the class needs someone with high authority to look out for them." Jeremie said.

"Yeah, it really does seem like a big thing. I could pull that off consider how the others might treat me." Petra said.

"Oh, relax. As long as no one knows you're a harpy, you'll be fine." Ulrich said.

"I guess." Petra said as they saw Odd, Aelita and Natsu handing out flyers. "What's going on here?"

"My campaign. You're looking at the next student rep." Odd said.

"You're running, Odd? No offense, but your grades are a lot worse than mine and Lloyd's. Why would you run?" Pit asked.

"Simple. No one knows the lives of us near drop outs." Odd said.

"And he's got a good rhyme too." Soul said arriving. "If you all wanna have your say, why not give the nod, to good old Odd."

"Hey, it's great! I love words that rhyme with Odd." Odd said.

"Why do I get the feeling this will turn out badly?" Petra asked.

"It's not you. I got it too. Mostly because he's running." Pit said pointing to Odd.

"This school is so doomed." Petra said.

Meanwhile, on the bus Yumi along with Twilight sat together as they headed to the forest. "This is amazing. Learning all about pollution in nature." Twilight said.

"Yeah, its going to be real boring I know." Yumi said.

"Oh it will not be boring." Twilight said. "It will be fascinating."

Back in the classroom…

"And so why should we allow the over achievers to be our Class Rep when they have no idea of the fear of nearly being dropped out? Why not pick me, a near drop out, to represent all the other near drop outs here? What do Belpois and Ishihara know of our cause?" Odd asked giving his speech.

"Ugh… He just had to go there…" David said listening in.

"He speaks the truth! Come on Near Drop Outs! Its time to fight back….I mean, vote for Odd!" Luffy shouted as the class cheered.

Meanwhile on the bus, Yumi and Twilight were looking out a window when the bus stopped.

"Huh? We're here already?" Yumi asked before they saw the students onboard the bus possessed by XANA.

"No, but this seems like a place for a trap." Twilight said summoning her keyblade. "We can't hurt them so…" she said breaking open the back window as they jumped out and ran into the woods.

Twilight ran deep into the woods before a memory flashed through her mind. "Wait...I have to stop now!" Twilight said slowing to a stop as she stood before the spot she tripped. "I remembered this. I tripped and blacked out, making me an easy target….for him!" Twilight said slashing behind her as ClockMan jumped back.

"What the? But...how did she know I was behind her? I was silent!" ClockMan thought. "And what's with that strange blade? She should only have cross armor! But she doesn't have that either. What the hell is going on? No choice."

ClockMan then suddenly vanished as Twilight relaxed.

"I see. Because of the concussion...I was able to remember the injury from the first time. And my training with Aqua...it made me more aware. So...I was able to prevent a vanishing event." Twilight said.

"Pretty smart, there." Hope said coming out of the woods.

"What are you doing in the woods?" Twilight asked. "I thought you were in study hall."

"I remember what Gajeel told me about the accident. So I came to prevent it myself...but I didn't even need to." Hope said.

"Good...cause we're in trouble right now." Twilight said as the XANAfied kids approached.

"Well, this is gonna look bad for either of us if we beat up innocent children." Hope said.

"That's why me and Yumi were running into the woods." Twilight said. "Just hope the others are on Lyoko right about now."

It wasn't long before the Lyoko team headed to the factory. The ones going into Lyoko this time were Odd, Aelita, Blake and Petra.

"We're at the forest sector. Where's the tower, Jeremie?" Aelita said.

"It shouldn't be far from your current position, but be cautious. Another signature matching that of BowlMan is nearby." Jeremie said.

"Me and Petra can go after it." Blake said.

"Yeah, we got this. You guys can go for the tower." Petra said.

"Good luck." Aelita said as she and odd went for the tower as Blake and Petra followed the signature till they saw a robot that looked similar to a lark stand in the trees.

"Ah, what have we here? Tis I who shall fight next. But know this. It is I, LarkMan, who shall come out victorious." he said.

"I wouldn't bet on that. You don't stand a chance against the two of us." Petra said.

"I'm dealing with Blake from the Dimensional Heroes, and...a bird lady?" LarkMan said.

"It's complicated, I know." Petra said.

"I could care less if you are a bird. You will fall prey to the power that is of the greatest bird in history...the lark!" LarkMan said.

"Larks are actually ground-dwellers, which I am more than happy to knock you down to." Petra said as they began their battle.

While this was happening, Odd was pinned by Tarantulas and Aelita was being approached by the Scyphozoa.

"The Scyphozoa...this is bad." Jeremie said.

"What's so dangerous about one giant jellyfish?" Hiyoko asked.

"This 'Jellyfish', once it grabs hold of you, there's no escape." Jeremie said.

"But...wait. XANA already escaped and took Aelita's key. Why is he sending it out?" Jexi wondered.

"I don't know. But I would rather not find out." Jeremie said.

Meanwhile in a hidden location, ClockMan was slowly walking in with a familiar space reporter with him. "I got the reporter." Clock Man said.

"Excellent. Ulala of Space Channel 5. I welcome you to Nebula's temporary base which is actually one of Flux's old decommissioned bases." CosmoMan said.

"I can see. Care to share why I am here?" Ulala asked.

"Simple. In a few weeks, I will announce Nebula's revival. We have a special camera that broadcasts to the present from the past. But we need a reporter." CosmoMan said.

"Uh…."Ulala said.

"Sir." BowlMan said coming in. "I need you to come with me. Something has happened to LarkMan's body."

"What?" CosmoMan asked.

Back on Lyoko…

Aelita had entered Code XANA by force, courtesy of the Scyphozoa. With the virus like program in place on the Way-Tower, the entire forest sector started to crumble into data.

"Jeremie!" Blake said.

"I know, Blake. XANA has destabilized the sector." Jeremie said.

"Heh. All going according to plan. The destruction of Lyoko sector by sector." LarkMan said.

"So that was your game. You were luring us away from Aelita." Petra said.

"Exactly, bird girl. And now…" LarkMan said pressing his chest with nothing happening. "Huh?" he said doing it again. "What's going on? Why aren't I logging out?" he said.

"Something must've happened to you in the real world." Blake said.

"This can't be…" LarkMan said unaware of the floor under him vanishing as he fell. "This can't be...unless...is there….a traitor among us?" LarkMan wondered before falling into the digital sea.

"This is bad… We have to get out of here, now!" Petra said.

"Yeah, no duh." Blake said as they started running before they converged with Odd and Aelita. They were worried a bit before they were de-virtualized as the last of the sector vanished.

Back in the real world…

"Yes. There's no mistaking it. The forest sector has completely vanished from Lyoko." Jeremie said.

"I… Can't believe this… If only LarkMan hadn't taunted me, I would've done something." Petra said.

"Don't blame yourself. It's my fault. I entered the Way Tower and entered that code." Aelita said.

"I can see XANA's plan. If he gets rid of all the surface sectors, then there'll be no way to get to Sector 5." Jeremie said.

"So what do we do?" Izuku asked.

"The best way is for me to figure out a way to virtualize you all directly to Sector 5." Jeremie said.

"Can you do that?" David said.

"It'll take some time, but it's definitely plausible." Jeremie said. "Good thing I'm not going to get elected class rep."

"How do you know that?" Odd asked.

"Easy, cause we're all gonna vote for you." Jeremie said.

"Didn't expect that, did you Odd?" Petra asked.

"Uh… well…" Odd said nervously.

"I think I get what's going on here. You haven't lived up to your expectations for rep. All you did was brag and showboat." Rainbow said.

"Honestly, I didn't think I'd get this far." Odd said.

"Why's that?" Starlight asked.

"If you saw his grades, you would know." Pit whispered.

"Hey!" Odd said.

"Speaking of knowing, has anyone seen Zoro or Teba lately?" Applejack asked.

"No, but I have a good idea on who got to them." Vera said arriving. "This robot CosmoMan."

"That's right. Nebula was picking us off one by one in this time." Jexi said.

"You think they'll find their way back?" Hope said.

"If Teba follows Zoro….probably not." Jexi said.

"Yeah. Zoro couldn't find a good sense of direction for the life of him." Ross said.

"Eventually, they will. I just know it." David said.

"Yep. Until then...we just...fend for ourselves." Jexi said.

"Well, we've got our work cut out for us, then." Hope said.

"Especially with the stuff that was cut in the original story...which will be made up here." Pinkie said.

"Uh...who are you talking to?" Jexi said seeing Pinkie look at a wall.

"No one." she said.

"David, you speak otaku. You know what she's talking about?" Ross said.

"I think she's trying to say that we'll experience things you guys didn't do originally." David said.

"Yeah. Sounds like something I say." Pinkie said.

Meanwhile in the Nebula base…

"Larkman had completed his mission, but it seems as though someone disconnected his IT cable, so he was unable to log out. His body's just lifeless now." BowlMan said.

"The IT cable isn't disconnected...it was cut." CosmoMan said.

"But how? There's a security net that keeps organic beings out and robots unharmed." ClockMan said.

"The answer is simply. Someone among us besides the reporter...is a traitor." CosmoMan said.

"A...traitor? But who?" BowlMan asked.

"I don't know. It could be any of us." CosmoMan said.

"There's me… Blizzard man, and CloudMan." BowlMan said.

"ClockMan and I can't be counted out too. It's possible we could be unconscious when committing the act. For now...we try and figure it out." CosmoMan said.


	4. Tidal Wave

We open to the gym the next morning as the students had gathered inside as Odd was whimpering as his stomach was growling with pains of hunger.

"Can you please cool it Odd?" Ulrich said.

"Yes, your stomach is almost as talkative as you are." Aelita said.

"Listen, if I don't get something to eat, I don't know what I'll do." Odd said.

"You just ate a chocolate bar five minutes ago." Ochako said.

"That was just a warm up. I need real food." Odd said.

"I think you could go for a plate of beans or potatoes, and a banana or two for dessert." Hope said.

Jim, Vector and Franky then suddenly came into the room.

"So I hate to disappoint you guys... Actually this isn't really disappointing to you, I might know... But it looks like the three of us are gonna cancel today's shot put competition." Jim said.

"Really?" Ulrich asked.

"Apparently, these two told me a girl in class today… well there were rumors of anything she touches floats. And kids could have sworn they saw the ball float." Jim said.

"What?" Indigo said looking at Ochako. "I thought we agreed to cool it with the quirk."

"Sorry, I forgot." Ochako said.

"Luckily, today happens to be nutrition day." Jim said. "So, we've brought along the school nurse, Miss Yolanda to talk to you about keeping in shape."

"Yeah. So you better say goodbye to junk food 'cause it's now your worst enemy!" Vector said.

"Unless you're Odd or Luffy. Cause then their enemies are whoever get between them and their food." Pit said.

"Better believe it." Odd said.

A few minutes later…

"So for example, if you have mashed potatoes and lamb for lunch, there's no need for steak and fries for dinner." she said.

"What? That's crazy. If I eat mashed potatoes and lamb for lunch, I don't have to wait for dinner. I could have steak and fries for dessert." Odd said.

"Better hope you don't get tested on this, because if you answer any questions related to this, you might get a zero." Asta said.

"So remember, a head of lettuce could save your life someday. Just look at me. I'm the picture of health." Jim said moving before groaning in pain. "Oh...Yolanda help! I think I pulled something."

"Ah dang it, not again." Vector said as he and Franky were pulling him off as the kids laughed as the bell rang.

"Well Odd. Now it's lunch and...Odd?" Jeremie said before they saw Odd was already gone.

In the cafeteria, he rushed into the line. "Okay, what's for lunch today, Rosa? Shepherd's pie? Sausages and fries? Beef stew?" Odd asked.

"Sorry, Odd. I didn't want to but they said I had to cook healthier and more well balanced meals from now on." Rosa said.

"What? Grated carrots and broccoli? And fish?" Odd said.

"Not even fried or breaded." Rosa said as Odd joined the others in disappointment.

"Well...seems someone figured out about the new nutrition cooking rule." Dan said.

"It's not fair." Odd said.

"Oh, come on. It's not that bad." Mayumi said.

"Easy for you to say. You Japanese guys eat healthy all the time." Odd said. "But this is France!"

"Wish I could help but I have Italian after this." Yumi said.

"And me and Aelita are going to check out that new data you brought." Jeremie said.

"We'll I'm not taking this sitting down. Ulrich, you're staying with me." Odd said.

Meanwhile with the others…

"Can you believe this stuff about eating healthy right now? I mean, I'm healthy." Akane said.

"Really? Your full course meal all day everyday is nothing but meat. Where's the veggies in that meal plan?" Rainbow asked.

"Easy, there's none." Akane said.

"Exactly the point." Rarity said.

"Hey, this meat is mine." Akane said about to bite into another piece before it flew out of her hand. "Huh?"

"Okay, we must definitely be hallucinating." Jesse said.

"I don't think it's a hallucination." Yaoyorozu said as food from all over campus was flying out of buildings and joining at a single spot.

"Oh come on XANA, really?! Possessing the food?!" Akane asked.

"We just can't last one day without a XANA attack, can we?" Ross asked.

"Apparently not." Shiozaki said.

The food was then forming into a large food like golem that towered over them.

"Well...you have to give it points for creativity." Lemon said before they ran as it tried to cover them.

"We need to get to the factory!" Jesse said.

"Agreed. I need some revenge!" Akane said.

"We can't lead this monster to the factory though, we gotta get it on a different path." Lacy said.

"The sewers! No way a big monster like this could fit." Akane said.

"Alright, but somebody better close the manhole when we're all in, got it?" Rainbow asked.

"I'll take one for the team." Jesse said. "Foodzilla's gonna dance with a real fighter."

"Foodzilla? I'm not gonna bother asking." Rainbow said.

"Anyway, let's go." Shiozaki said.

"Me too. I cannot allow such ladies to face this danger all alone." Aoyama said.

"Well, at least we'll see what you two can do." Rainbow said. "Just be ready for monsters."

"Understood." Shiozaki said.

So Rainbow, Lacy, Akane, Shiozaki and Aoyama jumped into the sewers, closing the manhole behind them, leaving Jesse to face the massive pile of raw meat, fruits and vegetables as well as boxes of food.

In the sewers...

"I really hope Jesse does okay back there. That food beast is massive." Lacy said.

"You need to put more faith in him, Mademoiselle. He is Monsieur David's long time friend, which means he is as skilled as him." Aoyama said.

"That's actually a decent argument. I've seen Jesse slice things in half with that sword style of his." Rainbow said using a skateboard to keep up.

"I just hope he doesn't destroy every bit of that thing. That's a waste of perfectly good raw meat. XANA is gonna pay." Akane said.

"It's nothing a Return to the Past won't fix." Rainbow said. "Now, won't be much longer until…" she said pushing the manhole open before seeing another golem approaching. "Aw dang. Okay, you guys go ahead. Me, Lacy and Akane will hold it off."

"Alright. Don't die on us." Shiozaki said.

Aoyama and Shiozaki ran into the factory and then into the elevator as they went down to the scanners.

"You finally made it." Jeremie said.

"We unfortunately had to evade a monster made of food." Shiozaki said.

"Not the weirdest thing XANA came up with. Believe me, I know." Jeremie said as the two got to the scanners.

"Transfer, Ibara. Transfer, Yuga." Jeremie said. "Scanner, Ibara. Scanner, Yuga. Virtualization!" he said.

Yuga and Ibara were sent into Lyoko's Mountain sector before seeing the sea was slowly rising.

"Uh...we may be new but...is the sea suppose to rise like that?" Shiozaki asked.

"No. XANA's raising the entire digital sea! You need to get to higher ground." Jeremie said.

"How do we do that?" Aoyama asked.

"Run you idiot!" Shiozaki said as the two started running until they reached the edge of the sector on a high rock.

"So that's his game. XANA's launched an attack on the heart of Lyoko. He's raising the sea to make getting at it difficult." Jeremie said.

"So he's looking to send it all under the sea. How do we stop him?" Shiozaki asked.

"Wait for Aelita and Odd. After they get to where you are, I'm sending all of you to Sector 5." Jeremie said.

"Got it." Shiozaki said.

Back in the real world….

"Whoa!" Rainbow said avoiding a Meaty fist from the golem.

"Dammit. If only this thing was cooked up, then i could eat my way through it." Akane said.

"Well i have been working on something that might help with that." Rainbow said. "I've been fine tuning my magic skills with my babe, and i might be able to use Firaga magic on this thing. That said… how d'you like your beef?" Rainbow said before she was knocked away into the river. "Okay...I lied about the magic!"

"Well, we're doomed unless we can cook this thing." Akane said.

The monster was about to crush her before hands were grabbing all over it taking meat off it. It turned to see Luffy eating it. "Wow. So good."

"Luffy, what're you doing?! That's raw meat!" Akane said.

"So? Meat is meat." Luffy said as he ate.

"You know, meat was the minority of the thing right?" Lacy said as the monster rose above them.

"Right...mind was focused on one thing." Akane said.

In sector 5…

"Begone you foul creatures!" Shiozaki said using her vines to attack incoming Mantas that swooped down on the heart.

"Yuga, what are you stalling for, shoot them already!" Odd said firing an arrow at a manta, destroying it.

"I'd love to, but…" Aoyama said. "I can't fire my laser for long periods of time."

"You what?" Odd asked.

"I-If i shoot it for more than one second, I get intestinal distress." Aoyama said.

"Well you better just keep back then. We need to get rid of all these mantas." Odd said firing an arrow at one.

"Or at least just use short bursts." Shiozaki said.

"Oi." Aoyama said firing short bursts at the mantas, sending each one crashing into another in a chain reaction.

"Whoa, nice one!" Odd said.

"Yes, i am very accurate, you can praise me later." Aoyama said.

"How're we doing, Aelita?" Odd asked as Aelita was at the control panel.

"I think...I've almost got it. Yes. This is it. The program that will lower the Digital Sea." Aelita said.

"Launch it." Odd said.

As soon as it was sent out, the sea began to lower to its original levels. After reclaiming the heart, the four of them returned to the mountains and headed for the tower.

"Seems the land isn't the only thing returned." Odd said seeing Tarantulas on the land.

"I have it." Shiozaki said using her quirk to entrap the Tarantulas as Aelita entered the tower. She then input the code.

Outside as Jesse was about to land a killing blow, the golem of food fell apart before his eyes.

"Oh...well...that's a bit of a downer." Jesse said.

At the factory, the other golem fell apart, or what was left of it.

"Yeah, food should go in your mouth, not punch you in the face!" Akane said.

"You know it's not alive anymore right?" Lacy asked.

"Yeah but...I just wanted to say something cool." Akane said.

As soon as the RTTP activated, they were reset to the beginning of the day.


	5. False Lead

It was the middle of the night as in the room next to Odd and Ulrich's, occupied by David and Pit, a small annoying noise was going off.

"Ugh, what is that?" David asked.

"Odd's stupid Tamagotchi, Jean Pierre. Thing's been going off every night since Odd bought it." Pit said. "I swear, it's got to be the worst thing to have ever been invented. That and duct tape."

"Oh please, you're just saying that because it makes you uncomfortable with your wings." David said. "Still, it's just another reason to buy earplugs."

"I am wearing earplugs." Pit said taking them out. "What is a Tamagotchi anyway?"

"A virtual pet. It's suppose to be a substitute for a real one...but it's very annoying in real life." David said.

"Doesn't it look like Kiwi?" Pit asked. "Well, doesn't matter. After tonight, we'll finally get some good night sleep again."

The next morning…

"No! He's gone! My Jean Pierre is gone!" Odd cried out.

"Oh thank god." Pit said.

"Its finally gone!" Soul said.

"Hallelujah!" Hope said, each person from a different room.

"I thought we were friends!" Odd called out.

"Yeah yeah. Let's go grab some breakfast." Ulrich said as they headed out, unaware of events unfolding as two men in black suits walked on the campus and entering the principal's room.

"Excuse me, but can I help you?" Delmas asked.

"Well Jean Pierre, seems you have a taste for non enriched Uranium." one of them said.

"What did you say?" Delmas said. "What is the meaning of this statement? Who are you two?"

"We are part of a ultra confidential branch of the Secret Service. Even the president himself has no idea we exist." one said.

"Even we don't know who we are." the other said.

"So why are you here?" Delmas asked.

"At 10pm last night, a computer in a high security area was hacked. The files had all been accessed and a trail leads all the way back to this number." one of them said showing a number.

"Do you know who this number belongs to?" the other asked.

In Jeremie's dorm…

"You two can't be serious, Jeremie isn't a hacker." Hope said.

"This is where the tip lead us, kid. Come to think of it, why are you in here anyway?" one of them asked.

"Oh, Odd lost his Tamago pet and he wants it back. He thinks it's in here, so i was searching Jeremie's Dorm until you came in." Hope said. "Anyway...carry on. Nothing...strange here." he said running out of the room in panic.

"It's hard to believe this kid could be the hacker. But then again, with equipment like this, he couldn't have done it." the other said.

"Agreed. That just leaves the question...who is he working for? Where did he get the equipment? What sort of terrorist cell is he with? We'll have to keep him under 24 hour surveillance." the first agent said.

"I might be able to help. I was a Secret Service agent awhile back, but I'd rather not talk about it." Jim said.

"Fine, you can help set up the equipment." one of them said as they moved out.

"These guys looks suspicious. Why would they target Jeremie specifically?" Vector siad.

"Somethings up. This isn't some military coincidence. I can tell you that." Franky said. "It's gotta be XANA related."

"We should keep an eye on these two." Vector said. "And we better hope they don't figure out about everyone."

"Yeah. And not about us either. This world doesn't know about other worlds so these guys might think of us like visitors from the stars." Franky said.

Outside…

"Government agents? Seriously?" Sunset said.

"Yeah, they were scooping out Jeremie's room earlier when I was looking for Jean Pierre." Hope said.

"Why would...Oh right! We are deeply deeply missing him so." Sunset said feigning sadness.

"I'm serious, guys. Odd's gotta let this thing go. Jean Pierre is just a digital toy." Hope said.

"Digital TOY?!" Odd asked. "Jean Pierre is a well loved companion! We have to find him no matter what!"

"Dude, why'd you even name the thing after Principal Delmas?" Rainbow asked.

"It was the first thing in my head, alright?" Odd said. "Any way…"

"If we don't find Jean Pierre in the next 8 hours, it's the end of the world, you only said that a thousand times." Starlight said.

Unbeknownst to them, their words were picked up by a security camera.

"Did that girl say my name?" Delmas said.

"Oh yes. We heard it. Anything you'd like to tell us, Jean Pierre?" asked one of the agents.

"But I have nothing to do with…" Delmas said.

"That's enough. Jim, put a tracer on the suspect so we don't lose them." the agent said to Jim as he saluted.

"This is not good." Vector said.

"These guys are after Jeremie for all the wrong reasons. Sooner or later, XANA's gonna take advantage of this situation." Franky said.

"Yeah, we need a plan here." Vector said before seeing Jim gone. "Okay, we gotta start doing things rather than saying them."

"Agreed, we need to get to Jeremie before Jim plants a tracer." Franky said as they vacated the room.

They marched after the trail to the locker rooms before seeing Jim leaving. "Jim, did you plant the tracer?" Vector asked.

"Yep. Just did a few seconds ago." Jim said.

"Damn it!" Franky said.

"Yeah, Belpois is gonna get it." Jim said running off.

"They're gonna find it all. The Sunny, the computer...all of it." Vector said.

"We need to do more action. We gotta take down those agents." Franky said. "You and me."

"Yeah...we gotta…" Vector said before guns were heard clicking as they were being faced with the agents. "Stop talking out loud."

"You two...are gonna be detained." one of the agents said as they herded the two of them into a room and locked them inside.

"Okay...we are not on our A-game today." Vector said.

"Yup." Franky said. "You think they left yet?"

"I think so." Vector said before Franky punched the door down. "Are you nuts?"

"I'll fix it later! Right now, we're going to the factory." Franky said.

"Okay." Vector said.

The two of them ran out of the school building as they headed for the factory. After a wait in the elevator, the two of them jumped into the lab. "Not so…." they both said before seeing one of the agents getting possessed by XANA.

"What the?!" Jim said seeing this.

"Uh… We'll explain later." Franky said as the agent rammed Franky into the elevator. "Going up!" he said closing the elevator with David slipping in as they both headed up.

"Ulrich gave me the lowdown. Jeremy's been arrested and no one is at the supercomputer." David said.

"How good are you with computers?" Vector asked.

"Really good. I can manage it." David said.

"Then you're manning the fort. I gotta go up and give Franky back up incase the other agent arrives." Vector said.

"Got it." David said. "This is so cool." he said putting the ear piece in. "Hey, can you guys hear me?"

"Yes, David. You're coming in clear." Aelita said.

"Phew… Good. Cause it's getting rough out here." David said.

"We gathered. Anyway, where is the tower?" Odd asked.

"Hold on. Um...ah! The Mountain Sector. Head there." David said.

"We'll head for a way tower right now." Yumi said.

"Alright. But be careful. The possessed agent has already tampered with the scanners." David said.

"Right. We need to watch our life points. If we're devirtualized now with the scanners offline, it's game over for good." Aelita said.

"We can't afford to make any mistakes then." Yumi said. "David, ready up our vehicles."

"Overwing, Overbike and Overboard already sent out. Now go get em." David said. "Just hope those two can keep our men in black busy till the towers down."

Back outside…

"Strong Right!" Franky said blasting his chain attached rocket fist at one of the agents that got him straight in the stomach but not having much effect. "Man, XANA makes these specters strong."

"Tell me about it!" Vector said as he was being grappled by one of them.

"We can't let these two destroy more systems, just keep fighting!" Franky said going for another punch only to be knocked back into a junk pile.

"Franky!" Vector shouted before he was tossed against the wall. He slowly got up as the agents advanced on him. "Damn...I didn't think I'd go out like this. I always thought Charmy would be the end of me."

"Hey, i heard that!" Charmy said buzzing above.

"Charmy?" Franky asked. "What are you doing here?"

"I was flying around and saw these two nosers up to their business. I figured i'd come to help, but if that's how you really think about me boss…" Charmy said leaving.

"Wait, I didn't…." Vector said before he left. "Great, the one time he could have pulled me out and he runs off. Guess this is it."

As the agents were about to finish him, a rattling came from the junk as Franky stood there and approached, his right eye glowing like a robots.

"Franky?" Vector asked.

"I ain't got much cola left...so I hope this attack keeps them down long enough." Franky said pulling his fists back. "Franky…"

He then started pummelling the two agents. "IRON BOXING!"

The two agents fell to the ground weakened as Vector tossed some junk on top of them. "That outta keep them down for a bit." he said.

"Yeah….we...did good." Franky said before falling and passing out.

"It's all...on them now." Vector said as he passed out as well.

Back in Lyoko…

Aelita had entered the tower in the mountain sector as she debugged the tower before entering the code, deactivating it. "Tower deactivated." Aelita said.

"Okay David, you activate Return to the Past now." Ulrich asked.

"Got it. Gotta admit that was pretty hairy back there." David said as he inputted the code. "Return to the past, now."

The day soon restarted where it had been with Jean Pierre missing.

"No…" Odd said.

"Aw, still missing your little pal?" Ulrich asked.

"Heh. Not this time." Odd said pulling out a hidden camera as he and Ulrich joined the group. "Okay, everyone. We're gonna find out who Jean Pierre's kidnapper was." he said playing the tape before seeing Ulrich take it from the ground and then trade it off to Jeremie and Aelita. "I can't believe that three of my friends did this."

"Uh...actually...it was all of us." Sunset said.

"What? Wha….why would you do this?" Odd asked.

"Because you were getting obsessed with that stupid thing and keeping us up all night with that stupid beeping." Pit said.

"Well...give him back then." Odd said.

"Too late. We gave it to Yumi's little brother so he can play with it. It's probably long gone by now." Twilight said.

"Oh come on!" Odd said.

"Don't worry Odd, i'm sure Hiroki won't let anything happen to him." Hope said.

As Hiroki walked down the street though, playing with Jean Pierre's console, it was revealed he was playing horribly. On the screen, Jean Pierre seemingly fainted before Game Over appeared. In frustration, he tossed it into the street where a passing truck destroyed it.

"Ouch…" Kazuichi said.

"Indeed. Let us never mention this to odd." Rarity said.

"Ditto on that." Kazuichi said.


	6. Aelita

We open as we look at a flashback as a young Aelita was running with Franz Hopper in the sewers as they went into the factory. After entering Lyoko, Aelita was first entered in her Lyoko form as her father was orbs of light. As they walked, monsters fired at them as they ran into a tower.

"Aelita!" a voice shouted as Aelita awoke in class in a fright. "You know, people usually go to sleep at night." the teacher said as some of the kids laughed.

"I apologize." Aelita said.

"Wonder what's been going on with Aelita lately?" Hope said.

"She's probably having visions of her father again." Lucy said. "In our last time adventure here...he sacrificed himself to bring her back after FreezeMan used her for a sacrifice."

"I don't mean to pry in but… who is zis Franz Hopper?" Rachel asked.

"He was the one who made the Supercomputer, Lyoko and XANA. He's also Aelita's father." Twilight said.

"Her father, huh? It would make sense for her to have reoccurring nightmares." Kurochi said.

"She probably regrets what happened during the last time. I wouldn't blame her for them though." Pit said.

"You know, we should probably help Aelita out. It's just not right leaving her to those nightmares." Hope said.

"Bad move there. I think this is something she has to piece out for herself." Ranma said.

The bell soon rang as they headed out.

"You like to help people and there's nothing wrong with that. But...sometimes you just need to let people figure things out for themselves." Ranma said as they headed out.

As the day went on, Aelita had another flashback of hiding in the tower as Franz left to converse with XANA. It wasn't until lunch that she spoke.

"Jeremie...do you think there's a chance...my father is still alive?" Aelita asked.

"Uh...what?" Jeremie said.

"My father. Franz Hopper. I was asking if there's still a chance to rematerialize him." Aelita said.

"Impossible. Even if it was, he gave up what strength he had left to bring you back to life." Jeremie said.

"I know. I just thought…" Aelita said.

"I'm working on a way we can get into the internet. You should think the same way I do." Jeremie said. "Focus on the future."

"And forget my past? Easy for you to say! You didn't spend 10 years of your life in computer software." Aelita said getting up. "I wish I never recovered my memory." she said marching out.

"Aelita…" Dan said he and Luffy got up. "We'll see you guys later."

"Where are you guys going?" David asked.

"Same place Aelita's running off to...the Hermitage." Dan said.

"Hmm… She seems really connected to that place." Kokoro said as she and Leonora get up as well.

"We'll go too, if that's okay with you guys." Leonora said.

"Sure. Aelita will need someone to comfort her, anyway." David said.

"Okay. Just follow us." Luffy said as the four left the lunchroom. They walked deep into the woods before approaching an old looking house.

"This is it." Dan said as they pushed the gate open and walked inside. The inside of the home was dusty and ransacked, covered in cobwebs as they went upstairs and entered a room that was made for a little girl as Aelita sobbed on the bed. "We had a feeling we'd find you here." Dan said as she dried her tears.

"Why did you come over here?" Aelita said.

"For me and Luffy...we've known you the longest in the future. As for the other two...we're not sure." Dan said.

"Aelita, we know that tragic pasts are nothing to joke about and...we just wanted to apologize on Jeremie's behalf. We don't think he meant to say it like that." Kokoro said.

"Oui. We know how it feels to lose someone dear to us." Leonora said.

"It's just...my father is the only thing left of my past. I just can't let it go. I have to go to Lyoko to Sector 5. Just to find at least some trace of him left. Some proof he's still alive." Aelita said.

"Well that settles it then. We're coming with you." Luffy said.

"What? But, luffy…" Aelita said.

Luffy then tipped his hat up. "Aelita...you, me and Dan...we've known each other longer than you might think. We have a bond that can't be broken. We're going even if you don't want us to."

Even though she was taken aloft by his statement, Aelita couldn't help but smile. "Okay then, you can come with me. Do you two want to come along too?"

"I think it was implied." Leonora said.

"Yes. Let's go." Kokoro said.

The five of them then headed off to the Factory as they got into the elevator and into the lab. "Okay. I'm setting up the computer for a preset virtualization and we have to hurry if we want to synch up with the transport to Sector 5." Aelita said programming this.

"Then there is no time to waste." Kokoro said as the five of them headed down as they were quickly virtualized into Lyoko in the Desert Sector, quickly catching the transport and arriving in Sector 5.

"Well, we're here." Kokoro said. "What are we looking for exactly, Aelita?"

"Anything that relates to proof my father is still alive in Lyoko." Aelita said before they noticed some creepers looking shocked as well as a familiar clock based robot.

"What? What are you doing here? We haven't even launched the attack yet!" ClockMan said.

"Huh...caught you at an...off time….haven't we?" Kokoro said.

"Oh I get it. Time jokes. Hahaha. Waste em!" ClockMan ordered as the Creepers fired at them.

"Whoa!" Leonora said dodging the creepers mouth blasts. "So, that's how you want to play, huh?" Leonora asked as she sliced one of the creepers.

"Hm…" ClockMan said. "It's a good idea to try and at least warp one away into time. I wasn't able to get the lavender girl last time. This'll be a make up. No. My time travel abilities don't work on Lyoko. I'll just get rid of them the old fashioned way. Clock Slicer!" he shouted firing clock hands at them as they spun.

"Incoming!" Kokoro said as she used her flame breath at the spinning hands, melting them.

"Okay then. Clock Laser!" ClockMan said making the three o clock pose as a warp hole opened as a laser shot out.

Kokoro took to the skies to avoid ClockMan's attack. "Someone seems desperate to wipe us out."

"Of course I am. I only got rid of moss head and the bird brain. I failed to get the weak nerd girl. I gotta make up!" ClockMan said firing more clock lasers.

"Don't you dare speak of my friends like that!" Kokoro said as she dive bombed towards ClockMan.

"Geez!" ClockMan said jumping. "Fine...all out." he said making the 12 o clock pose. "Mega Clock Laser!" he said as a large warp appeared behind him as he fired.

"Mega…? Kokoro, get out of there!" Leonora said.

"I'm not scared of something like that." Kokoro said as the laser fired as she knocked it away as it blasted the ceiling.

"Gah!" ClockMan said as he looked at the dragoness in fear. "Screw it! I am done with Nebula! I don't care if they do consider me the traitor. I am out!" ClockMan said pressing his chest as he warped.

"Yeah. You better run." Kokoro said.

"Still… A traitor? Sounds like this Nebula isn't as coordinated as they seem." Leonora said.

"Oh yeah. I remember that part. Apparently someone within Nebula was eliminating their members one by one. Remember when LarkMan couldn't log out...someone in their ranks cut his cable." Dan said.

"Oh yeah. Petra did mention something about that." Kokoro said.

"Guess that only leaves a single question...who is their black sheep?" Leonora asked.

"Attack….Oh I get it. ClockMan was probably about to attack the core of Lyoko...but it looks like we stopped him before he could." Luffy said.

"Still, Kokoro scared ClockMan good. However, the last time we were in this timeline, we didn't know what made ClockMan up and quit." Dan said.

"Yeah. It must have been something scarier than Kokoro to do that." Luffy said.

"Scarier? It makes me wonder...what was Nebula hiding that was so terrifying?" Kokoro pondered.

It wasn't long before a XANA attack was happening on earth, but with the five of them already on Lyoko, they deactivated the tower before the attack could start. "You know...we could still look for data on your father...if you wish." Leonora said.

"Hmm. Sure. Why not." Aelita said.

It was after they were leaving that a warp opened in the factory and being tossed through was Zoro and Teba as well as a package of meats with the note...Don't hurt me….written on it.

"Zoro!" Luffy said.

"How are you two…" Kokoro said.

"Weirdest thing. We were travelling through cities such as Central City, Neo City, Mega Tokyo and Canterlot when all of a sudden...ClockMan came in a panic and tossed us through." Teba said.

"He said he didn't want some dragon to come and eat him." Zoro said. "Don't know what he meant by it though."

"Yeah… That might've been me. Sorry." Kokoro said."What were you doing traveling the worlds anyway?"

"Looking for a way back." Teba said. "We tried going on rumors though."

"We ended up taking out small gangs, get chased by fan boys and fan girls and other stuff you're better off not knowing." Zoro said.

"You gotta tell us all about it sometime." Leonora said.

"Later. Though right now. I could go for some booze." Zoro said headed to the ship with Teba.

"The Coalition Base and the Heartcross Academy were good...but their food selection was subpar compared to what we have." Teba said.

"You've got that right." Zoro said. "It was nice seeing old faces again...but that's a story for another day."

"And best left to someone...almost as explosive as Bakugo." Teba said.

As they left, the others couldn't help but wonder what it was they were searching for.

"Hey, what was it you guys were looking for?" Kokoro asked.

'One of those Mystery Legend Yo-kai. Or some powerful one that could send us here. We didn't find one in the four places we checked." Teba said.

"That raises a question. Why are the Mystery Legend 8 testing us with repeats of our adventures?" Dan wondered.

"Maybe it's to show how much stronger we got since then." Luffy said. "A lot has changed."

"True. Well, guess we'll let them test us when they see fit." Dan said. "For now...we focus on clearing this and saving the world."

"Yeah. Look out Nebula...we're taking you guys down...again!" Luffy shouted.


	7. The Pretender

We open to the courtyard where a lone crow landed on top of a streetlight. As soon as it did, black smoke poured out of the light and into the crow as it cawed. As soon as it entered, the eye of XANA appeared in its eyes.

At Kadic, the others were gathering.

"Hey, anyone seen Ulrich?" Hope asked.

"Yeah, he went to give advice to one of the younger kids." Odd said.

"I think his name was Johnny. Wonder why he'd ask Ulrich for advice?" Luffy asked.

"Maybe he wants advice on girls?" Odd asked.

"With the way things are going between him and Yumi, I doubt it's gonna be any good." David said before Ulrich came walking down.

"So, what did Johnny want to ask you about?" Aelita asked.

"Get this. He's got a little crush on Yumi." Ulrich said.

"Cute. So you let him down gently and didn't lead him on right?" Ochako asked.

"Nah, I wasn't gonna pass this up. I told him to follow Yumi around all day." Ulrich said.

"Why would you do that? Yumi hates being followed." Lemon said.

"Come on. It's just a little hazing." Ulrich said.

"I hope it doesn't go the wrong way. Yumi's a little complex for most people on the team." Hope said before seeing a crow glaring at them. "Oh...a crow."

"Crow?" Petra said jumping and running behind Ross.

"Wh...petra?" Hope asked. "David… is Petra afraid of Crows?"

"Pretty much. With a crow sighting being a bad omen, it's not hard to see why." David said.

"I wonder why one would show up here though?" Hope said.

"Don't read much into it. Crows live all over the world, even here in this town." Odd said. "They're creepy but nothing too scary."

"I don't know… Something seems very off about this one…" Petra said.

"It's just one crow. Nothing to worry over." Asta said.

"Okay. If you say so." Petra said as they headed out.

Back at the Ships…

"Hmm… Go-King Dead. What's your story?" Starlight asked looking in the Yokai medallium.

"According to the medallium, Go-King Dead is a zombie that donned a legendary metal rigid alloy made sword that made him that will not die and continue fighting forever." Sunset said. "But that's all it says."

"What about the Mystery Legend Yo-kai?" Starlight asked.

"Apparently they're Yo-kai based on ancient civilizations and egyptian themes. They normally reside within temples and ancient ruins." Sunset said. "All in all, including Go-King Dead, there's eight of them."

"Why would they take such an interest in us, and what does it have to do with testing us with these repeats of past adventures?" Starlight asked.

"Beats me. Maybe they just wanna see how we do things differently seeing as how a large amount of time has passed since each adventure." Sunset said.

"Well, when this Redux is over, I'm asking the one that sent us here that question. For now, i gotta get outside. This research on the Mystery Legends is making my head spin a little." Starlight said.

Starlight opened the door before seeing a large amount of crows standing outside in a large murder.

"Uh...Sunset? Were we expecting a Murder of Crows at our doorstep?" Starlight said.

"No, i don't think so. This is way bigger than the average murder. Unless…" Sunset said.

"XANA." Starlight said.

"Just slowly...walk back inside." Sunset said.

"Maybe if we don't make a ruckus, they won't charge." Starlight said before she stepped on a tin can as the crows cawed. "Nuts!" she said running inside as the two quickly barricaded the door.

"Guys, we got a situation here! A large Murder of crows has barricaded us in the ship!" Sunset said.

"Tell me something i don't know! They're everywhere!" Natsu said as the group ran from an even larger group of crows.

"Sounds like Petra had a reason to be uncomfortable around them, after all." Hope said.

"Now you guys believe me?" Petra asked before one divebombed at her. "Gah! Let's just get to Lyoko! Please! Get me away from these messengers of death!"

"Yeah, let's hurry before it gets all Hitchcock up here." David said as they ran for the factory while some fought against the murder of crows pursuing them. They made it to the factory while Natsu and the other heroes fended off the massive Murder.

Along with Ulrich, Odd and Aelita, Petra, Lemon and David were virtualized to the desert Sector. Off in the distance, they could see a formation of storm clouds.

"Thats...unusual." Petra said.

"Yeah, did anyone know it rained in Lyoko?" Odd asked.

"It's not supposed to." Jeremie said.

"500 yen says it's a Nebula member." David said.

"Then you would win." a voice echoed as the cloud was revealed to be a robot with a cloud for a lower half. "So you are the weaklings I have been tasked to deal with. I am CloudMan and you all will be stricken dead by my lightning!" CloudMan said.

"Great, if it's not crows, it's someone who conjures thunderstorms." David said.

"How accurate. Cross Spark!" CloudMan said summoning clouds over the group that shot out lightning over them.

"Yikes!" David shouted as the group dodged the lightning bolts. "Phew… That was close."

"Thunder Ball!" CloudMan said firing large balls of electricity at them.

"Ugh! I remember this guy now. He's so annoying. But...I think I remember how to beat him. His cloud half absorbs attacks, but his top half can be attacked." Lemon said.

"So we attack him from high up. Got it." David said as he grabbed on to Petra as she took flight.

"That girl… she knew my blind spot already?" Cloud man said. "It doesn't matter. I just have to stall them long enough for..." CloudMan thought before a familiar jellyfish monster rose up. "That."

"Heads up, everyone! The Scyphozoa's here!" Odd said as it went after Aelita as she ran.

"Well it would seem like XANA wants the Desert Sector terminated today." Ulrich said.

"Well it's not gonna happen." Lemon said before she was hit from behind by CloudMan's Thunder Ball and devirtualized.

"As if I would allow you to try that." CloudMan said.

"Hey, thunder boy! Forget about us?" David asked as Petra dived bombed at CloudMan with David getting his broadsword ready.

"No...I was prepared for this." CloudMan said vanishing for a moment before a series of thunderstorms appeared in the sky. "Elec Storm!" he shouted as massive bolts of lightning struck the earth.

David was tensing up when the bolts hit.

"It's okay. There's no need to be scared. Just focus on taking this guy down." Petra said as she navigated her way through the thunder-filled skies.

"You're right. Can you still see him?" David asked.

"It's hard to spot...but I think I see where he is." Petra said.

"Then let's go get him." David said as Petra flew straight up into the clouds as lightning was striking the two of them.

"Hahahaha! You fools! You will only perish here and…" CloudMan said before David was tossed up as Petra fell and devirtualized. "What the? What is this?"

"Petra's sacrifice." David said as he unleashed his Mystic Arte. "This is the end! This blade of rending ice...will be engraved upon your soul!" David chanted as an icy wind blew on CloudMan and his broadsword was imbued in ice. "Ultimate Arte! Celsius Calibur!" David shouted as he swung down on CloudMan.

"Ahhhh!" CloudMan screamed as he was cut in half and sent falling. "I...have fallen. But...it is all of you who have lost." he said as the desert sector started to vanish.

"No… We were too late!" David said.

"No point in sticking around. You'll have to devirtualize yourself to get out of there." Jeremie said.

"Got it." David said as he took one of his guns and shot himself in the head, devirtualizing himself.

"Too bad he can't log out on his own." CloudMan said pressing his chest only for nothing to happen. "What? But...no...the traitor! They got me!" CloudMan shouted before he fell into the Digital Sea.

In the Nebula Base, CosmoMan checked up on CloudMan to find his real body had been ripped into pieces. "The traitor shows no mercy. Though this proves it isn't CloudMan. That leaves ClockMan, BlizzardMan and BowlMan as the prime suspects." he said picking up an arm. "How saddening."

After the RTTP had been reset.

"So that makes two Sectors down. XANA really wants to cut us off from sector 5 so he can attack the core without interruption." Ross said.

"More than that. If all the sectors are gone, we'll have no way to battle XANA at all." Jeremie said.

"Though we have one less Nebula member to battle." Lacy said. "Though if CloudMan isn't the traitor...I wonder who is."

"Good thing Yang isn't here to hear this, because from what I've heard...It's someone she knows all too well." Sheena said.

"Someone she….oh yeah. That's right. Nebula wasn't the only ones we fought here. This was also where he first appeared." Rainbow said.

"This was where the rivalry between them was forged. Her...and Bass." Lemon said.

"She'll be ready to go when he shows up." Hope said. "But i can't keep stressing about Bass's ideals. He thinks teamwork is meaningless, that the only power you should rely on is your own. I can't live with that."

"Speaking of which, before this whole ordeal, Odd and Ulrich were talking about who among them was the best fighter on Lyoko." David said.

"That's right, and I've been keeping track of how many monsters everyone has defeated." Jeremie said. "But unfortunately….neither of them slayed the most. That would be Aelita."

"Whoa… They're gonna be shocked about this for sure." David said.

"I'll say. I didn't know you could take out that many monsters, Aelita. How'd you do it?" Rainbow asked.

"I could tell you...but I won't." Aelita said.

"Aw." Rainbow said.

"Guess some secrets are best left unrevealed." David said.


	8. The Secret

It was late at night when Yumi was sneaking out and she saw William approach on a skateboard.

"Hey Yumi. What're you doing out this late?" William asked.

"I should be asking you that." Yumi said.

"I'm rushing to get back to the dorms. I snuck out to see a movie." William said.

"Well could you move? I really gotta go." Yumi said.

"Okay. But you have to give me a kiss goodnight first." William said.

"Okay. Close your eyes." Yumi said. William closed both his eyes and Yumi ran right past him.

"Yumi? Are you ready? Yumi? Yumi?" William said as he stood there looking like an idiot.

THe next morning, the older students gathered as Jim, Vector and Franky prepared for a trip to the pool. William arrived late and glared at Yumi.

"Hey, what's the big idea leaving me like that? I looked like an idiot." William said.

"Sorry but I have better things than to make out with you." Yumi said.

"Yeah, like what? What are you hiding that's so big and important?" William asked.

"Hey, Dunbar!" Franky said as William looked to him.

"Yeah yeah, I'm here. You can see that can you?" William asked.

"Dunbar! Report to the library! No swimming for you today." Jim said as William marched off.

"I dunno what your big secret is… but I'm gonna find out." William said.

Meanwhile in the forest, Akane ran to Chopper's watch spot and stretched.

"Oh hey Chopper. You're lookin very happier than usual today." Akane said.

"I know. I remembered that this was the day Yosuke took me, Teddie, Aladdin and Brook on another one of his stupid treasure hunts. But with Yosuke off the team, I'm free from the threat of a bear attack." Chopper said.

"Well, good for you." Akane said as Chopper picked up a stick as he used it like a divining rod for fun until he got deep into the woods and bumped into something. A strange container that was half buried.

"Oh hey there now! This is the container for all those fossils that revive the prehistoric pokemon. I forgot I found this." Chopper said digging it up. "Wow. I still can't believe how shiny and new this still was."

Chopper then heard growling from behind as something was in the bushes.

"Oh no...BEARS!" Chopper said before seeing a bear shaking nearby as they shook their head no and ran. "Then what…" Chopper said as two wolf like creatures came out and growled at Chopper as he ran with them chasing after him.

"AAAAAAAH! What are these things?!" Chopper said running as fast as he could, leading them out of the deep woods and at the ships. "HELP!"

"Is that Chopper?" Jesse asked.

"What sam hill is he running from?" Gemini wondered as wolf like creatures chased after Chopper as he lead them into the school grounds.

"Aaaah, help me! Wolves on my tail!" Chopper said as William saw the chase on his way to the library.

"What the… a talking raccoon?" William asked before he saw two eyes in the forest. Walking out of the forest was a light brown wolf creature and a red wolf creature on its hind legs.

"Ahhh! And I'm not a raccoon, I'm a reindeer. And back to...AAAHHHHHH!" Chopper screamed.

"What're those things?!" William asked as Twilight peaked around the corner.

"Are those what I think they are?" Twilight asked.

"Yes. Midday Form and Midnight Form Lycanroc." Rotomdex said.

"Why would both formes be here?" Twilight asked. "Never mind. I'm gonna call Rockruff."

"Good idea. Since Lycanroc evolves from Rockruff, maybe they'll listen to it." Rotomdex said as Twilight tossed it out. Rockruff went over to the two Lycanroc and barked at them.

"Got any idea what this runt's sayin, bro?" the Midnight Lycanroc said.

"Not one bit." the Midday Lycanroc said.

"They talk...that means they're from the kingdoms." Twilight said.

David was walking along the campus when he and Froslass came by. "Can't even have a nice stroll around the campus without some commotion going-" David said before spotting the Lycanroc formes. "Holy hello!"

"Look, kid. This is just a whole thing. So just walk away and pretend you saw nothin, got it?" Midnight Lycanroc said.

"Sorry, but walking away from a commotion just isn't my thing." David said.

"Look, there's no need to make this into a fight. We just need to collect on your pet." Midday Lycanroc said.

"Collect? Wait, I'm not a pet!" Chopper said.

"He's a friend of mine, and I won't just hand him over." David said.

"Well, well, brother. Looks like we got ourselves a tough guy." Midnight Lycanroc said.

"Agreed. Looks like there is no other way out. We must fight." Midday Lycanroc said as rocks gathered around it. "Accelerock!" he said lunging at them at a fast speed.

David nodded to Froslass and she navigates through the rocky projectiles as she landed a Shadow Ball.

"Counter!" Midnight Lycanroc said taking the hit as he hit it back at Froslass, only for it to fail. "What? Oh, right... Counter only works with physical attacks."

Rockruff growled at it got between the two sides.

"Rockruff, what's gotten into you?" Twilight said.

"Hmm. Interesting." Tapu Lele said appearing out of David's body. "Rockruff is saying that it won't let those two hurt you or Froslass."

"Oh...so this guy wants to be neutral? As if. One day it's gonna evolve and have to choose between the light and the dark." Midnight Lycanroc said.

"Maybe not." Tapu Lele said flying to the two Lycanroc. "Draining Kiss!" she said kissing both and taking their power as she approached Rockruff. "Now...let's see what the best of both worlds get." he said instilling the power into Rockruff as it started to glow. Its body started becoming more wolf like. The glow slowly subsided showing it with orange fur, rock collar like Midday but with the tuft of hair over its head like Midnight as it growled.

"What in the? It's not in my database. We're looking at something entirely new. A new form of Lycanroc." Rotomdex said.

"Rockruff...no. Lycanroc. This is incredible. Now let's fight back." Twilight said.

(Cue-I'm My Own Master Now: Metal Gear Rising Revengeance)

The new Lycanroc growled as rocks floated around it as he rushed into Midday Lycanroc.

"This move...it has Accelerock!" Midday Lycanroc said.

"I got ya bro!" Midnight Lycanroc said using bite on the new Lycanroc before it attacked with a familiar move. "Wait, it knows Counter too?"

"I see. Accelrock only is learned during midday form and Counter in Midnight. This new form must allow it to learn both signature moves." Rotomdex said.

"But it hasn't chosen to walk to the light." Midday Lycanroc said.

"Nor Dark. It's like...something in between. A twilight Lycanroc." Midnight Lycanroc said.

"Dusk Lycanroc, since it's orange like the setting sun. David, how about we finish this?" Twilight asked.

"Aw yeah, looks like we got ourselves a tag team!" David said. "You ready, Froslass?"

"Ready!" Froslass said as she got ready.

"I think we're in trouble." Midday said.

"Yeah." Midnight said.

"Lycanroc...use Accelrock on Midnight form!" Twilight said.

Dusk Lycanroc charged into Midnight form with a devastating Accelrock.

"Froslass, why not show Midday form one of those Ice Punch variants you've been working on?" David asked.

Froslass's fist then covered in ice as it punched Midday form with an icy fist.

"So cold." Midday form said.

Froslass' fist was on his chin and she switches to the other fist. "Shin...Shoryuken!" Froslass strikes Midday Lycanroc with a super high uppercut.

"Shades of Ryu himself." Twilight said.

"Now let's finish this." David said. "Shadow Ball!" David called as Froslass' Shadow Ball was a lot like Ryu's Metsu Hadoken.

"Counter!" Twilight said as the two pokemon struck the two Lycanroc, knocking both of them out.

"Well...that is that." David said before they tied the two Lycanroc up. "Talk crooks. Why were you trying to bully our friend?"

"Bully? You got it all wrong kid." Midnight said.

"We wanted to ask him about the container he was holding." Midday said.

"See, we're elite soldiers from Cragspur. We were sent by our general Darumaka to retrieve a container that was sent down to this world." Midnight said.

"Then it seemed like a coincidence, because Chopper seemed to have found it." Froslass said.

"We were gonna ask him to hand it over but then he started running away from us like a lunatic." Midnight said.

"Because he thought you were a bear. He was really scared of them after being roped into a similar excursion." David said.

""Wait, so if you two are from Cragspur, why didn't your kingdom fight my friends? From what I know, they suddenly retreated." Twilight said.

"They were defeated by a group of eight, taking no casualties and conquering the kingdom in a single day. The two of us were out training. But if we were there, things would have been different." Midday said.

"Group of eight…no it couldn't have be them , they sent us here. One of these people." Twilight said showing an image of Go King Dead.

"Uh...who's this?" Midnight asked.

"Never seen this guy." Midday said.

"Okay, so it's definitely not them." David said. "What exactly did they look like?"

""Well, it's hard to describe. But they looked like something out of a...MMORPG game I guess." Midnight said.

"MMORPG? I've never heard of any that send their avatars to the real world." David said.

"Truth is, some of the game worlds designed in MMORPG's or VRMMORPG's appear as actual worlds in the Future Universe. A kingdom probably raided it some time ago and it lead to our kingdom's...undoing." Midday said.

"I see. If we knew what the game was about, we might have a clue." Froslass said.

"Look, can we stop talking? We need to retrieve that case before…" Midnight said before a flash of light erupted from the forest. "The device activates."

"What was that?" David asked.

"The capsule has a built in restoration device. It must have activated when your pet dug it up." Midday said.

"I keep telling you, I'm not a pet!" Chopper said.

"Great. Bet we get chewed out for this." Midnight said.

"We were to retrieve it before the fossils were restored." Midday said.

"Oh...sorry." David said.

"No big deal." Midday said as he and Midnight got out. "Guess we gotta head home and report our failure."

"Wait… What if you came with us?" Froslass asked.

"We got in the way of your operation, so we want to do something to help make up for it." David said.

"Hmm. Maybe in the future. We wouldn't mind that." Midnight said.

"Indeed. After we finish our duty, we will join you lot." Midday said.

"That's all we ask." Twilight said as the two Lycanroc were leaving.

"Log Horizon." Midday said.

"Huh?" Twilight said.

"The name the eight we mentioned went by." Midday said. "Hope it helps."

"Log Horizon… I know I heard that somewhere before." David said. "Oh yeah. It's similar to Sword Art Online in a lot of ways."

"How do you…?" Twilight asked.

"I'm an otaku. I know my way around these kinds of things." David said. "It was a guild inside a game mentioned on online forums. But the game no longer accepts new players so it's not worth checking out."

"Well, that's one mystery solved. Wait, William! Where…" Twilight said looking around. "He must have slipped out during the fight. But he's seen too much. We gotta get to the factory and do an RTTP."

"Calm down. If I have heard right about what goes on today, we don't need to worry about that too much." David said.

"Right, i guess so. I really wasn't here for most of it." Twilight said.

"Really?" David asked.

"Yeah. I got a concussion during that field trip to the woods and didn't wake up till I found myself in Aang's World." Twilight said.

"And then Hope found you when he recruited him and brought you back, right?" David said.

"Word for word." Twilight said. "Besides, it's just one fight. As long as William doesn't find the secret passage in the woods, we're golden. Why do I get the feeling I'm going to regret those choice of words?"

The feeling Twilight had couldn't be more correct. William had followed Odd and Ulrich to the factory and saw Jeremie and Aelita entering the elevator.

"You think we're going to get a good grade on our report? We said all we want to, but it did feel a bit short." Aelita said.

"I know. It seems like XANA's getting more and more persistent lately." Jeremie said as William rolled into the elevator.

"Hope you don't mind me entering but...mind telling me who this XANA dude is?" William said with a smile on his face.

"William?!" Aelita asked.

The elevator made it to the super computer as it opened.

"Okay, einstein. The shows all...wha? What's William doing here?" Odd said.

"He must have followed you and Ulrich. But nothing to worry about. A simple RTTP and William will forget it all." Jeremie said.

"I doubt it. I have a good memory and I can keep grudges." William said.

"So, any luck contacting Yumi?" Jeremie asked.

"No. She's not answering her cell." Ulrich said.

"So this is her secret. A super computer hideout. Now I can see why she would keep this place quiet." William said.

"We'll just have to go without her." Jeremie said.

"Actually, I can get her for you." William said.

He then went running to the pool after that just as someone possessed by XANA approached the factory with the eyes of XANA in his eyes.

"Hey, what's that demolitions guy doing there?" Gajeel asked as they saw him from the Sunny.

"Wait...Demolitions? Shoot. XANA's stepped up his game. He's gonna blow the factory sky high." Jexi said.

"We gotta stop him before he plants those bombs." Asta said jumping out and at the guy.

"Lucky the explosives are putty based. If they were the other kind, I wouldn't have let him go." Jexi said.

The Explosives Specialist prepared to walk to the factory.

"Going somewhere?" Asta asked as the specialist turned to face him. "You're not blowing anything up today, especially not that building, you hear?"

The man then dropped his equipment as electricity surged over his body.

"Okay. Don't try and hurt him too much." Asta said to himself before he charged at him with sword in hand.

The man was kicking and punching at Asta who blocked with his sword before gripping it and knocking the guy back. "Nice try. While my friends were busy with their magic, I worked on building muscle." Asta said.

"Asta, listen. You don't have to fight the guy. There should be a detonator in his bag. Destroy it and the charges are useless." Jexi said over the Sunny.

"Got it." Asta said as he ran past the guy and to the bag. "Here goes!" he said stabbing down on the bag, piercing through the detonator.

"He did it!" Starlight said.

"But it's not over until Jexi calls for the RTTP. Remember, William is still in the factory." Sunset said.

"He just left. You saw him leave." Jexi said.

"Oh….right." Sunset said.

After the ordeal, a meeting on whether or not to bring William into the group was held by the Lyoko group. It had to be unanimous. But it was not.

"Sorry. One no." Jeremie said.

"Some people are always gonna be jealous." William said looking at Ulrich before the RTTP was launched.

"A shame William couldn't be in. You need to learn to let that jealousy go, Ulrich. Trust me." Ming said.

"Actually...I voted for him to join." Ulrich said.

"But… If it wasn't you, and Jeremie, Aelita and Odd all voted yes, then that just leaves…" David said.

Back at Yumi's house, she looked outside her window as William skateboarded outside. "Sorry, WIlliam. I just don't think you can be trusted." she said.


	9. Temporary Insanity

We open to the auditorium as the students were gathering inside for a play that was being started.

"I can't believe I'm being forced to see this." Hope said.

"Every student has to see it. Don't focus on just you." Sunset said. "Besides, this is gonna be a train wreck."

"I know. They're doing Cyrano de Bergerac on the same stage that was used for Romeo and Juliet." Pit said as they starred. "What? Am I the only one who bothered to know his theatre?"

"Relax. It's only an open rehearsal. It's not like it'll suck too bad." Jesse said.

"I'm sure it'll be fine. Besides, we'll slip out when they get further into it." Rainbow said.

"I am getting a bit worried, though. Yumi and the others hadn't had time to rehearse because of an excursion on Lyoko." Ross said.

"They wanted to find info on Franz Hopper. Remember when me and Kokoro left with Aelita? We found a small signal. Meaning he could still be alive." Leonora said.

"Well i hope so but…" Hope said before the play started.

"Shush." Lacy said. "This is the part where Christian professes his love to Roxanne."

"Lacy, how do you know Cyrano de Bergerac?" Hope asked.

"My mom is part of a theatre troop in my hometown. I used to watch all their shows when I was little." Lacy said.

"Night has come, at dusk they thwart their way to find your ear." Odd said.

"But my words find no such impediment." Yumi said.

"Oh small wonder that. For tis within my heart to find their home. And from their poor hearts descending they fall fast. But mine does not madam. They need port-... Laser Arrows!" Odd said before doing the familiar pose.

"What the?" Hope asked as Odd was aiming at multiple spots in the crowd. "Odd, what're you doing?!"

Odd then snapped out for a moment. "Forgive me, madam. But I did not…"

"Two Kankerlats, dead ahead!" Ulrich said grabbing a cane.

"Finally, this play's getting good." Bakugo said.

"Aw, jeez… Not Ulrich, too." David said as he quickly grabbed a piece of wood to block Ulrich's cane.

"Ulrich, I don't know what you're doing, but it's got nothing to do with the play!" Izuku said as Ulrich looked at him.

"What the...a tarantula!" Ulrich said.

"Excuse me?" Izuku said before he was nearly hit. "Whoa!"

"Deku!" Uraraka said catching him.

"What's gotten into Ulrich? It's like he thinks this is…" Hope said. "Lyoko."

"What is the meaning of this?!" Delmas said.

"Do you not see? This is a modern approach between classic theatre and a deadly karate match." the director said.

"Well at least he's fooled." Hope said. "I'd better get these two under control. JIm! I think Ulrich and Odd have lost it!"

"A Blok dead ahead!" Ulrich said.

"Blok? You're the blockhead Stern." Jim said. "Victor, whats going on with Stern and Della Robbia?"

"I think they may have hit their heads, Jim. maybe it's a case of-" Hope said.

"Don't even say it. I'm calling an ambulance." Jim said.

It wasn't along before the two were strapped down and taken to the hospital.

"How'd you know what I was gonna say they were afflicted with?" Hope asked.

"Trust me, i know sightings of insanity when I see it." Jim said.

"So this is what happens when children play too many video games and watch cartoons. This play is over. Return to your classes!" Delmas said.

"By the way, Ishihara, you handled that plank really well. Where did you say you're from again?" Jim asked.

"Akihabara, in Tokyo." David said.

"Tokyo, huh? Yeah, I've heard about that. Lots of freaky stuff going on there." Jim said.

"At least it proves there's never a dull moment there." David said.

"I can't believe Ulrich and Odd lost their marbles. And they're trapped in the hospital." Hope said.

"I wouldn't say trap. If I remember right, we posted Law there in case something like this happened." Lucy said.

"I guess they're in good hands." Ross said.

At the hospital…

"You can now see the patients, Dr. Law." a nurse said as Law walked up in his normal clothing. "But, um… is the sword really necessary for a simple observation?"

"Just a precaution. Besides, a doctor needs his tools." Law said entering the room to see Ulrich and Odd. "This is a shock. I'll take it from here, nurse."

"Yes doctor." the nurse said leaving.

"So… how in the hell did you two get here?" Law asked as Ulrich and odd looked at Law. "hey, are you two even listening?" he asked before they sprang up on the beds.

"A creeper!" Ulrich said as he and Odd tried to attack.

"Room." Law said creating one. "Shambles!" he said swapping himself with one of the beds as he went and pinned them. "Looks like things are worse than I thought. I'm going to have to restrain you two."

"Take this, you creep! Laser Arrow!" Odd said, but nothing happened. "Ugh, im still out?"

"For the love of…" Law said tossing a syringe at Odd. It injected into Odd before he passed out. "Nurse...we're gonna need these two strapped down." he said on intercom. "And I better get the rest in on this." he said getting his comm.

In Jeremie's room…

"Soon as i started asking questions, they took me for a Creeper and they attacked me. Its like they think they're on Lyoko." Law said.

"I think i might have the answer as to why they think that, Law." Jeremie said. "It seems whatever XANA did to them has altered their minds. I need to get them onto Lyoko to fix it."

"Not going to be easy. Get Aelita and Yumi over here to help me sneak them out. Also I need some backup in case they try to attack me again." Law said.

"Okay." Jeremie said.

Later….

"Thanks for agreeing to come with us to get Odd and Ulrich, Eijiro." Yumi said.

"Hey, in their states, they are capable of anything. You need someone as durable as me." Ejiro said.

"Oh, i get it, because of your power? Yeah." Yumi said before Law stepped out.

"There you are. It's time to sneak them out." Law said. "Before the doctors consider lobotomy."

"Alright, I'll get em." Eijiro said going in. "Okay guys, up an at em, we gotta get you to-" he began before Law smacked him in the head.

"This is just the hospital entrance you idiot." Law said.

"Right. My bad." Eijiro said in pain.

The four then headed to the room where Odd and Ulrich were strapped down.

"I have a way we can get them to the factory. If they think they're on Lyoko, we have to play along." Aelita said.

"Kinda like reverse psychology. Neat." Ejiro said.

"Just keep on guard. They might take you for one of XANA's monsters." Yumi said.

"It's done." Law said removing their restraints. "Now let's just fix this on Lyoko."

The six of them were leaving before one of the nurses saw as they started running out. As they ran on the streets, an ambulance was approaching after them.

"Not good. We gotta hide." Eijiro said.

"No we don't. Room!" Law said creating a room around them. "Shambles!" he said as they vanished and was replaced with a passing van. As soon as they appeared further along on a different road. "Takt!" he said raising the ground on the roads to make it impossible for cars to pass.

"Neat trick." Eijiro said. "But...how in the…"

"It's the power of the Op Op Fruit. I can control anything within the rooms I create." Law said.

"Whoa… Remind me not to pick a fight with you." Eijiro said.

"Don't worry. If we did fight, I would kill you easily." Law said as they kept moving.

They soon arrived at the factory where Jeremie sent them all in. Eijiro landed in the Ice Sector with Ulrich and Odd, wearing his Hero costume.

"Sweet. Nothing says my style in Lyoko like my hero outfit." Eijiro said.

"Huh? You think we're on Lyoko?" Ulrich asked.

"Yeah. You hit your head this morning?" Odd asked.

"Oh great…" Eijiro said. "Hey Jeremie? Looks like that thing XANA got them with goes both ways."

"What do you mean?" Jeremie asked.

"I think they might be in the Academy since they're on Lyoko." Eijiro said as Aelita and Law came in. Law was dressed in an outfit resembling a polar bear.

"I thought that might be the case. Guess there's no choice but to make sure they don't get themselves killed before we finish the cure." Law said.

"You'd better hurry to the Ice Sector's way tower then. I've sent Yumi to sector 5 because XANA is attacking the core." Jeremie said.

"Got it. Come on, you two. Let's head to the… Um… Lunch room!" Aelita said.

"Alright." Ulrich said.

"I'm starving!" Odd said as they ran ahead.

"You gotta admit, the ruse works." Eijiro said as they saw two Kankerlats flanked by a tarantula. "Oh, great. The welcome committee."

"Keep them away. We need to fight them off." Law said. "Room!" he said making a room." Takt!" he said making a wall. "And Shambles!" he said swapping him and Eijiro with a couple of rocks in the path on the other side of the wall.

"Hell yes!" Eijiro said.

The tarantula got into a firing position and readies its cannons and fired.

"Oh, you wanna shoot me, huh? Well it's not gonna work!" Eijiro said activating his quirk, hardening his arms as he blocked the shots.

"Heh. Nice trick you've got there." Law said smirking.

"You bet. My hardening isn't as flashy as your power though." Eijiro said.

"Right." Law said tossing his sword up as he charged at one Kankerlat. "Counter Shock!" he said putting his hand against it before delivering a deadly electric shock before he grabbed his falling sword. "Injection Shot!" he said piercing the other Kankerlat through.

"You're mine, spider face!" Eijiro said charging at the tarantula and blocking its shots all the while. "Eat this!" he said as punched through the tarantula and destroyed it.

"Good." Law said bringing Ulrich and Odd over the wall. "We can continue uninterrupted."

"Thanks. But I really don't think giving Sissi a beatdown was necessary." Ulrich said.

"We can't begin fixing them fast enough." Eijiro said as they arrived to the tower and forced the two inside. "Okay, now!"

"On it. Launching the program." Jeremie said launching it inside the tower. After a bit, the two walked out.

"So...how do you feel?" Law asked.

'Fine, but why are we coming out of a way tower?" Ulrich asked.

"We'll explain later." Eijiro said.

After the battle in the core, the RTTP was launched as the day restarted.

"Well, here we are...back to the poor version of the play." Pit said.

"Hey, show some respect, it's better this way. We couldn't risk letting Odd and Ulrich's madness reveal…" Hope said before Bakugo punched him.

"You ruined the one good play in this school." Bakugo said.

"Uh... " Lucy began.

"I know he didn't do it directly but he's trying to defend the crap version." Bakugo said.

"To each their own, I guess." David said.

"No worries. Maybe they'll add a...touch of insanity to this." Lacy said. "That's what is missing here."

"Uh...how about not?" Eijiro said.


	10. Sabotage

We open to the Mountain Sector where we see the Lyoko Warriors fighting against Xana's monsters just to deactivate a newly activated tower. But it was also during this time that something bizarre began to happen to the warriors. They started to freeze in place as did the monsters. But they eventually managed to deactivate the tower in time.

The issue was discussed throughout the night as they wondered what was going on.

"What if this wasn't an accident? What if we're being sabotaged?" Ruby asked."

"Not possible. XANA wouldn't bug his own monsters, too." David said.

"He would if he wanted. I'm going to stay here all night to figure this out." Jeremie said.

"Is that really the best idea?" Jesse asked.

"Don't forget that it's boy dorm inspection tonight." Takeshi said.

"Just make up an excuse for me. I'll be fine." Jeremie said. "Besides, you can have my portions."

"Deal!" Odd said. "Now Kiwi, I'm leaving you here tonight. Be good my little diggidy dog." he said to his dog as Kiwi barked.

"Kiwi, in the factory with Jeremie and sensitive equipment? Don't you think something might go wrong, like Kiwi chews some vital cables?" Weiss asked.

"Well, Odd can't just leave him in his room on inspection night." David said.

"All Weiss is saying is Kiwi might accidentally break or chew something." Hope said.

"Fine. Then I'll take him to the Sunny and he can sleep there." Yang said picking Kiwi up and heading to the elevator.

"Make sure you keep him away from Blake. She's really uncomfortable around dogs." Ruby said.

"Yeah yeah." Yang said as she left in the elevator.

The next morning…

"I can't believe we got stuck with Odd's dog." Nami said.

"Hey, the others were complaining about him in the factory so I took him." Yang said.

"And inspection was last night. The Sunny was the only place we could take him." Ross said.

Kiwi ran around the Sunny before running into Tsuyu.

"It's not really that bad, guys. He hasn't done anything bad over night." Tsuyu said.

"If you say so…wait, why aren't you with the others at Kadic, Tsu?" Nami asked.

"Well I wanted to go, but then realized I would stick out easily due to my quirk." Tsuyu said.

"It would be pretty easy to tell you were not normal, considering the biological alteration of your Frog Form ability isn't something you can reverse at will." Twilight said.

"Exactly. Mutant class Quirks like that are very noticeable. So it was a good call not to go there." Jexi said.

"There was still the mythological creatures in David's group, but at least they bought the DNA experimentation story." Gray said.

"Well, we'd better get the little guy back to Odd's dorm. But how can we do that in the morning?" Tsuyu said.

"I'll run him over in no time." Sonic said. "Just leave it to me. Besides, things are getting pretty boring around here."

"I know, Sonic. It's hard finding some action for you to get in on." Yang said.

"Yeah yeah." Sonic said grabbing Kiwi and rushing off with him before returning in 3 seconds flat. "Come to think of it… you guys haven't been to my world at all."

"Yeah, its weird. We've never seen yours." Ross said.

"The Squad was only there once but that was just to sneak into Eggman's compound to steal a time machine from Flux. We never gave a full exploration of it to them." Espio said.

"Hopefully when this good and evil stuff cools down, I'll take ya there sometime." Sonic said.

"I think we'd enjoy that." Jexi said.

In the cafeteria…

"Well, I figured out what went wrong. A XANA possessed Michael Riley, that was his attack. He's fried several of the memory cards, bringing down a lot of the processing power." Jeremie said.

"But it can be fixed right?" Dan asked.

"Yeah but I don't have a lot of time. I have about 3 hours before Lyoko and the mainframe completely fall apart." Jeremie said.

"Speaking of mess...you did remember to clean your room right?" Ranma asked.

"Since last week? No, why?" Jeremie asked.

"The inspection, remember?" Ranma asked.

"You weren't here last night, so you didn't clean your room, and you probably failed inspection." Lacy said.

"Jim's not gonna let you go without straightening that room out." Natsu said.

"You're right." Jeremie said as he took out a box from his bag. "Aelita, you'll have to do it for me."

"Understood." Aelita said taking the box.

"What's in that?" Hope asked.

"It way too complicated for someone like you." Jeremie said.

"R-right." Hope said as Aelita left for the Factory with the box which was filled with memory cards as she began trying to repair the supercomputer. But as she was repairing it, XANA possessed vines were attacking people in the forest as a tower was activated.

"Oh no." Aelita said as she started making calls to the groups. "Yes, I did what I could in the meantime but I'm not sure how they'll hold. We'll just have to hope it holds out long enough."

"Right." Ulrich said.

Odd, Ulrich and Aelita were virtualized into Lyoko's Ice Sector, along with Natsu, Izuku, Bakugo and Todoroki.

"Okay. So far so good." Todoroki said.

"Yeah. Just hope we can get rid of these stupid bugs before…" Natsu said before something whooshed by them. This something was a round ice like robot dressed in a ski sport fashion.

"Whoosh!" they said before stopping. "So, you have made it. I am BlizzardMan I'm here to fi-fi-fi-fi-finish you!" he said.

"What the?" Bakugo said.

"Seems the bugs in the program are getting to him as well." Todoroki said. "Which makes this a fair fight."

"Alright! This'll be easy!" Natsu said.

"No. Go deal with the monsters. I can handle him." Todoroki said.

"Fine." Natsu said as they left leaving Todoroki with BlizzardMan.

"Oh...you done it now. Without salamander, you got no fire to melt my ice." BlizzardMan said.

"Not true." Todoroki said igniting his fire and ice half at once.

"What? Fire and Ice? Whoa. But still doesn't change a thing. "Snow Rolling!" BlizzardMan said rolling a large snowball right at Todoroki.

"I don't need to run from that." Todoroki said as it became see through and passed through him.

"Wh-wh-what?! My Snow Rolling attack…!" BlizzardMan said.

"Haven't you figured it out yet? The bugs in the system are affecting every aspect of yourself, even your signature moves. This fight is pointless to drag into." Todoroki said.

"Then how about Blizzard Br-br-br-br-br-" BlizzardMan said glitching.

"This is pathetic." Todoroki said firing a blast of fire at BlizzardMan that sent him sliding down the surface and off the edge into the digital sea. "Jeremie, how's the situation?"

"Uh..not good. I don't have enough juice for a reboot. If the tower was deactivated, I could use its energy to reboot the system." Jeremie said.

"Is there even enough time for that?" Bakugo asked.

"Then… There's no other way, then." Aelita said. "We have to destroy the Ice Sector."

"Are you serious? You'd have to enter Code XANA, and only XANA himself has that protocol!" Natsu said.

"Not true. XANA was using Aelita because she's the only one that can control the towers." Izuku said.

"He's right. If I destroy the sector, it will also deactivate the tower, giving us enough power to reboot the system. It's the only way." Aelita said.

"We don't have a lot of options. Fine...do it." Todoroki said as Aelita ran towards a way tower.

"Once Aelita inputs the code, we'll devirtualize ourselves before we fall into the Digital Sea." Ulrich said.

"Suicide Pact. Got it." Bakugo said before they saw the tower collapsed with Aelita falling out and running to them. "Now!"

All seven of them struck one another as they were devirtualized before the sector completely collapsed.

Outside in the Nebula base…

"It seems one of the unlisted heroes sent BlizzardMan into the Digital Sea." BowlMan said.

"At least he didn't suffer by the traitor's hands. With ClockMan deserting us, he has to be the traitor. But now...only you and I remain." CosmoMan said.

"What do we do?" BowlMan said.

"We keep going as planned. Survive until the day of the Nebula Rally. If all goes well, we'll have over 50000 soldier robots at our command." CosmoMan said.

"Yes. We must stay alive. With the traitor gone...we are at peace." BowlMan said as they were unaware of a figure in the shadows listening in before it left.

Back on campus…

"It seems losing the ice sector has freed up a large amount of processing power that we can use." Jeremie said.

"Don't forget, because of this we lost the ice sector." Yumi said.

"Don't worry. As long as we have the Mountain Sector, all is good." Odd said.

"But with the Mountain Sector being the last possible connection to Sector 5, Xana's probably gonna give everything he's got, including Sending the Scyphozoa in." Hope said.

"He's right. Therefore, I need to figure out a way to virtualize you all to Sector 5 directly." Jeremie said.

"Is it possible?" Nagito asked.

"It is but it might take time." Jeremie said.

"Time….something we're running out of." Lacy said.


	11. Nobody in Particular

It was a few days after that, Jeremie had created a code that could possibly virtualize the group into Sector 5. So that night, Ulrich was set to test it out. But as soon as the code was tried out, not only did he not show up on Lyoko, but didn't show up in real life either.

"What? You mean Ulrich isn't in the physical world and Lyoko anymore?" Hope asked.

"No. He doesn't show up anywhere. Not on Lyoko or here. He's just...gone." Jeremie said.

"So he's….oh." Jexi said as the Dimensional Heroes lowered their heads as they were silently leaving one by one.

As things looked grim, something clicked in David. "Wait… What is this...I'm sensing?" David said.

"David?" Sectonia asked.

"You guys go ahead. I'm going to poke around." David said as everyone else left. He then began to explore the factory before he saw one of the scanners open up as Ulrich stepped out.

"Are you serious? You're the only one who stayed to welcome me back?" Ulrich said.

"Everyone else thinks you're dead. But for some reason...I can still sense you." David said.

"You mean see right? I'm standing right in front of you." Ulrich said.

"And I can. Just not in the way you think." David said. "It's how one would feel a ghost."

"Whatever. I'm going home." Ulrich said heading into the elevator to press the button only to see his hand pass through. "Huh?"

"Okay, that is definitely strange." David said.

The next morning, the two made it back to Kadic as they entered Jeremie's room.

"Hey Jeremie, why didn't you wait?" Ulrich asked but Jeremie did not respond. "Hey, can you hear me?" he asked before Odd and Aelita entered with Odd holding Kiwi.

"Any luck finding him?" Aelita asked.

"Afraid not. Still no sign of Ulrich." Jeremie said.

"They're convinced you're still in limbo." David said looking at Kiwi. "Wait a second. If you're a ghost… Does that mean you can possess things like XANA can?"

"Worth a shot." Ulrich said before Kiwi jumped at him.

"I don't know what I'm going to do without Ulrich." Odd said.

"You can stop worrying. I'm down here." Ulrich said through Kiwi. "Surprise!"

"Whoa! I knew that training would pay off. Kiwi's talking." Odd said.

"No, it's me, Ulrich. I'm speaking through Kiwi's body." Ulrich said. "But outside, none of you could see or hear me except for David."

"Hmmm. I see what happened. The transfer must have separated Ulrich's mind and body. No wonder I couldn't find him." Jeremie said.

"Wait… How come Dave is the only one that sees you?" Odd asked.

"I don't know. Must be that training he went through or something." Jeremie said. "But since there's no classes today, I can go to the factory and try and locate his body. I should find it by this afternoon if we're lucky."

"Okay. So until then, we just keep his mind protected. Understood, right Ulrich?" David asked Kiwi before he barked. "What the? Where did he go? Great. Guess I better go find him." he said running out and searching the ground for Ulrich till he saw him entering a room in the basement. "Ha! Wait, this looks like Jim's room. Oh boy."

David entered the room.

"Jim, I need to have a word with…" David began.

"Sorry, Dave. But Jim's not here right now." Jim said in Ulrich's voice.

"Ulrich, what do you hope to accomplish by doing this?" David asked.

"Look, my class's academic review is today. I got to take charge or else you won't be seeing me again." Ulrich said.

"Won't be seeing you? You mean…?" David asked.

"My grades… well, they're the lowest of the low. If I don't do something like convincing the teachers to keep me in class, I'm getting sent to 9th grade remedial." Ulrich said.

"Geez… That would be a problem. Not to mention that Odd has to be there as the class rep and that Franky and Vector are with Jim almost everywhere he goes. Just make sure to be extra careful with your ruse so that they don't catch on." David said.

"Don't worry. I got this." Ulrich said.

"We all got this." a voice said as they saw Franky and Vector at the sink near them. "We're the experts here." Vector said.

"Yeah. Just leave him to SUPER us!" Franky said.

"Wait… How long have you two been there?" David asked.

"Since you bursted into the room." Vector said. "Right when I saw Ulrich entering Jim."

"Wait, you saw him? How?" David asked.

"Well, animals have always said to be able to see ghosts." Vector said.

"However, the normal members of the groups are convinced that he's dead...except for Jeremy, Aelita and Odd." David said. "However, Ulrich's body is still in limbo on Lyoko."

"Don't worry. Knowing those guys, I'm sure they'll find it." Franky said.

"In the meantime, just make sure he doesn't do anything suspicious." David said.

"No worries." Vector said heading out with Franky and Ulrich to pass him off as Jim.

"Hopefully, they'll find the body." David said.

It was later in the day when David received a call on his phone.

"David, I have some good news. I've found Ulrich's body." Jeremie said.

"Really? That's great!" David said.

"But here's the strange part. It seems to be...moving. Which is impossible, because without the mind, it shouldn't do anything." Jeremie said.

"So where is it?" David asked.

"Coincidentally, it turned up the same place we tried to virtualize Ulrich to. Sector 5." Jeremie said. "Anyway, I need you to come over to the factory with Aelita so we can get it."

"I'll be right over." David said hanging up as he headed out. "Franky, Vector, we've got the location on Ulrich's body. Has he done anything stupid?" David asked.

"No...but this is a bad time. See...the academic review is happening now." Vector said. "We're gonna do our best to convince the teachers Ulrich should stay. You just get his body!"

"Right! I'll bring it back before they even know what's happening." David said.

David hurried to the factory where he along with Aelita and Yumi were virtualized onto Lyoko where they arrived in the mountains. They entered the transport and entered Sector 5 where they saw Ulrich's body moving on its own as it smirked and ran.

"What's it doing?" Yumi asked.

"It seems to be headed somewhere." Aelita said as they ran after Ulrich's body as it passed through a wall.

"Where does the place lead?" David asked.

"It leads to the core of Lyoko." Aelita said. "We need to find a way in."

The three of them hurried across Sector 5 before they arrived at the core where the monsters and Ulrich's possessed body were attacking it as the first shield blew.

"The first shield layer just went out. Looks like XANA has Ulrich's body." Jeremie said.

"Then we'll just have to take it back from him!" David said as he ran over to Ulrich's body. It growled as it held its katana.

"Alright then, XANA." David said as he drew his broadsword. "Let's see if your sword skills are worth the effort."

"Haaa!" Ulrich's body shouted as they sped at David as they both clashed swords with one another.

"That all you got?" David asked as he pushed the body back as he cut into Ulrich as his katana was sent flying. "What now?"

"Triplicate!" the body said splitting into three.

"Oh." David said. "Just calm down, Dave. Try to find the real one…" David told himself as he took out his pistol. "There's one thing you should know, XANA…." he said firing his pistol at one and swung his broadsword at the other before the third grabbed the katana. "I'm the best at hunting." he said firing a quick second shot that hit the body's forehead as it fell over the edge as it devirtualized.

"Good work. Ulrich himself just arrived. I'm beginning the fusion process." Jeremie said as Ulrich's mind entered the scanner as his mind and body merged to become one once again. "Okay. Both have been unified. Nice work."

"Phew." David said. "This has been an ordeal. Can't wait to go back to my room."

"Yeah." Jeremie said. "You earned it."

And so, Ulrich was able to save himself from remedial and his own skin, all thanks to David. But despite the failure, Jeremie is one step closer to getting the right program.


	12. Triple Trouble

It started as a usual day on Lyoko as the warriors on their own were battling XANA's monsters to get to the tower but Odd was getting the worst of it as Ulrich, Aelita and Yumi used their unique abilities to get there. After that, they were headed back to Kadic with the others.

"Odd, there something wrong bud?" Dan asked.

"Yeah. I can't get a good amount of monsters because all of my other friends have super powers. Creativity, Triplicate, Telekinesis, and that's not even getting to you guys. But I got zilch. The only power I ever had was Future Flash but it got deleted when Jeremie updated the computer and he never reprogrammed it because it was I quote "Useless."" Odd said.

"Powers don't make the person, Odd." Hope said.

"Yeah, right. That's just what superheroes say to civilians." Odd said as he stopped at a coffee machine to get some only to get only small drops. "Ah! This day hates me!"

"Well...if you want a power...there has been something I've been tinkering with: Teleportation." Jeremie said.

"You're the best Einstein! If I were a girl, I'd propose to you immediately." Odd said.

"I have a very bad feeling about this." Izuku said.

It was later in the morning that Odd and Aelita were on Lyoko as Odd was testing his teleportation ability as he warped to a mountain. "Yep. Works pretty good."

"No it doesn't!" Aelita said.

"Oh, seems to be a bug in the system." Jeremie said.

"Okay. I'll go back. Teleportation!" Odd said warping to where Aelita was. "Miss me?"

"Yes, but I would be fine with just one of you." Aelita said pointing to the spots Odd were to see two other Odds there.

"Um...Einstein. I take back my marriage proposal." Odd said.

"What just happened, Jeremie?" Hope asked.

"That is one freaky afterimage if I ever saw one." David said.

"I don't think they're afterimages. Hold on. I'll rematerialize them." Jeremie said doing so. But when they got down to the scanners...three Odds came out.

"Oh dear lord." Hope said before Sonata came down in the elevator.

"Hey, listen. I have a question about…" Sonata began before seeing the Odds. "Three...Odds?" she said. "Has my dream finally come true?"

"Uh...maybe? Something went wrong with this new skill Jeremie gave Odd. It seems to be cloning him." Hope said.

"It didn't clone him. But we are stuck with two extra Odd's." Jeremie said.

"Okay. My proposal. I take two of them and the third goes to school." Sonata said.

"You have plans for them?" Hope asked.

"I sure hope so. I'm gonna have them carry me like a egyptian goddess." Sonata said.

"Is that really necessary?" Hope asked.

"Color Gods help us all…" David said.

"Besides, when am I ever going to have a chance like this ever again?" Sonata asked as they lifted her up and carried her off.

"Okay, that happened. Hopefully nothing happens from that." Lacy said.

"You would say that." Hope said.

Later on the sunny…

Aria was in the training area as Espeon and Umbreon spiraled around with their attacks yin yang style before landing.

"Not yet, i still gotta perfect that timing…" Aria said as Nagito walked in.

"I see you're as hardworking as ever. What're you up to?" Nagito asked.

"In case it's not that obvious, I'm trying to perfect the use of Burst… with two pokemon." Aria said. "Espeon and Umbreon, as weird as it seems, are both my perfect links. They helped me through tough times during my days alone on the streets. If I raise my bond with the two of them by coordinating attacks, maybe it could help raise to a burst."

"That's really amazing and wonderful." Nagito said, getting that look in his eye.

"Oh great, here we go. You're going to that place where the concepts of hope and despair are all that is important to you." Aria said. "I think I'm gonna head out." she said walking out with Espeon and Umbreon before seeing Sonata being carried by two Odds. "I don't even wanna know. Maybe I'll just go to school for a change."

She headed off to Kadic as she saw Sonata being carried there as well with some people staring and some of the heroes sighing to see this.

"So...Odd finally became triplets. Our worst nightmare come true." Aria said.

"It's not his fault, Aria. Jeremie had a program that…" Jesse began.

"Ah ah. Don't wanna hear it." Aria said. "I came here to get away from that weirdness but now it followed me here."

"We're looking for a way to fix it, though." Hope said.

"He better." Aria said. "One Odd is all the world can handle."

"Agreed." most of the female members said.

"Hey, I heard that!" the original Odd said before his phone rang. "Hello?"

"Odd, good news. I found a way to fix the bug. All three of your selves have to enter the scanners and be virtualized. That should fix it." Jeremie said. "But there is a problem."

"Can't be that bad." Odd said.

"Your two other selves are unstable. At any point, all three of you could vanish in thin air." Jeremie said.

"Okay, that's bad." Odd said. "What do I do?"

"Just make sure your other two selves get over here. It won't work unless all three of you are here." Jeremie said.

"Okay. Just get them from Sonata." Damien said.

"As long as nothing bad happens we can…" Izuku said.

"Oh no." Jeremie said. "You guys have other plans too. XANA's launched an attack!"

"You just had to jinx it, didn't you, Izuku?" David said as they saw a gas rising on the field. Going over to it, they saw anyone the gas was touching was turning into a stone statue. "Oh, crap. Run!"

"He jumps right to petrification? Seriously?" Aria shouted as they ran. "Wait, didn't Odd have a gym class there?" she said before seeing one of the Odds petrified. "Aw damn it!"

"We need him, carry him!" Hope said.

"How do you propose we do that without getting petrified ourselves?" Kurochi asked.

"Fine. I got it. Go, Gliscor!" Aria said tossing a ball as Gliscor came out. "Someone get me a rope!"

She was soon over the gas being carried by Gliscor as she lowered a rope and hooked the petrified Odd. "Okay, take me to the factory." Aria said as Gliscor carried her off.

"We should get going too. Get away from that smoke." Ross said.

"Good idea." Mayumi said.

The group ran as far as they could with the gas slowly spreading across the city.

"How does XANA come up with these ideas?" Hope asked.

"Its an evil AI with world domination in the matrix. It's not hard for it to create plans." Twilight said.

"True enough." Hope said.

"Let's just hope Sonata can make it here with the last Odd, or else we're all screwed." Aria said.

"She's probably taken him on a date somewhere." Fuyuhiko said.

"Think. Where would she take the clone if he was the real Odd?" Ross asked.

"If it were me, I'd either go to the movies or Prestoburger." Odd said.

"Guess I'm giving her a call." David said as he dialed Sonata's number.

"Hey, Davey. Can't talk now. Going on a date with Odd number 3." Sonata said.

"Hate to burst your bubble, but XANA has launched an attack. We need the clone at the factory now." David said.

"Fine. So much for my date." Sonata said hanging off. "Let's go dream boat." she said grabbing the third Odd and started running.

"Oh, I hope she gets him here in time." David said.

"Hey, what's that?" Lacy asked as they saw something surfing on the water at high speed before it jumped out. They were shocked to see it was Sonata with Odd.

"I'm here." Sonata said.

"What the? Since when can you do that?" Aria asked.

"That? Hmm. I guess ever since that crazy stuff with the Elements I guess." Sonata said.

"Alright, Jeremie. The Della Robbia family is back together again." David said.

"Great. Get them to the scanners." Jeremie said.

The group hurried inside as they placed each of the three Odds inside of a scanner as each closed.

"Virtualization!" Jeremie said as Odd arrived on Lyoko as one single person.

"You did good, Einstein." Odd said.

"Were there any doubts?" Jeremie joked.

"How are you feeling, Odd?" Kurochi asked.

"A little lonely. I could use some company." Odd said.

"I'm coming!" Sonata said running to the scanner with Aelita entering another before they were sent in.

"I really hope they hurry it up." Aria said before the gas was seeping inside. "Cause we're out of space to run."

On Lyoko, Odd and Sonata were tearing it up by firing arrows and water shots at all of the opposing monsters, buying enough time for Aelita to enter the tower. After deactivating the tower, the gas soon stopped flowing as the RTTP was launched.

"So, I think I was able to figure out what went wrong with the teleportation program. We can run it again today...if you want." Jeremie said.

"Uh...no thank you. Did you see that last battle? Me and Sonata tore it up in there. Yep. When it comes to me...I'm one of a kind." Odd said.

"That's for sure." David said.

"Definitely. Now if you excuse me...I'm headed to the woods for a special training session." Aria said walking off.

"Aria seems diligent to pull that Double Burst off." Yaoyorozu said.

"Yeah. I don't think I've ever seen her try so hard on anything." Sonata said as Aria was alone in the woods.

"Sonata can manipulate water now...and Adagio...she's got her singing powers back. I'm getting left behind. That's why...I need to be stronger. I need to get it. Burst." Aria said.


	13. Double Trouble

It was afternoon in the factory as the group had gathered to discuss something.

"Seriously, Yumi?" Natsu asked.

"Yeah. Delmas says that if I don't show up for class again, I'm going to get expelled." Yumi said.

"Well this is the news we needed, isn't it? Not to mention Ulrich's grades and Odd just being himself. At this rate you guys won't be around to even defend Lyoko." Fuyuhiko said.

"Fighting XANA as well as balancing our school work is getting harder and harder with each passing day. We do have you heroes, but you only show up in short bursts at a time." Jeremie said.

"Which is why you need a new man on the job." Jesse said. "You need William."

"No! That's a really bad idea!" Yumi said.

"Look, we're all really tired. So let's go off to bed and talk about this again in the morning. I'll stay here to work on the program to get us to Sector 5 directly." Jeremie said.

"Alright, but remember, a huge important test tomorrow." Dan said as they headed out leaving Jeremie alone.

"Okay, I think we can all agree, the longer this keeps up, the quicker that team's gonna fall apart." Jexi said.

"Not to mention XANA isn't the only threat we have. There's still BowlMan and CosmoMan to deal with." Teba said.

"Yumi can't deny it, they need William. If he was on board, the situations Ulrich and Yumi are in wouldn't happen." Hope said.

"It's not gonna work." a voice said as Blaziken stood on top of a light.

"A Blaziken?" Jude asked.

"This Blaziken is… er, was, a former general of Ignis. He's been watching over Yumi a lot." Hope said.

"I do what I must to protect her from danger." Blaziken said.

"What did you mean when you said...it won't work?" Izuku asked.

"Yumi will not allow William to join due to a single fact. She doesn't trust him. Frankly, I don't trust him either." Blaziken said.

"Look, I completely understand why you two are so reluctant to let him in, but you can't deny that he's a very reliable guy. He's helped us out more than once." David said.

"That I cannot deny. He is a skilled warrior. But...sometimes what seems promising can lead to unexpected outcomes." Blaziken said as he leapt away.

"Even if that's true...there is some things as giving people a chance." Jexi said watching as Blaziken jumped from building to building.

"Why does he even care about Yumi anyway?" Colette asked.

"Blaziken...during the last battle he fought in as a general...he lost his perfect link, Rose, in the middle of it. Apparently, she was Yumi's Warrior Universe counterpart." Lacy said.

"It must've been very tragic for him…" Colette said.

"It was. He came here during the second time we traveled here. He knows that anyone linked with Rose will serve as his perfect link. So he came seeking out Yumi to bond with her." Jexi said.

"I really hope he gets his happy ending." Colette said.

"He will. I know he will." Jexi said.

The next day…

Tsuyu was the first to awake on the sunny with a yawn as she went for a swim in the ocean before she saw something near the edge. She got closer to see it was Jeremie.

"Jeremie!" she said swimming over to him in a hurry and then getting him over to the Sunny.

Chopper was called in and looked him over.

"It's nothing too serious. If Tsuyu hadn't found him when she did, he'd probably have drowned." Chopper said.

"But that doesn't explain what he was doing on the bank of the ocean." Nami said as Jeremie coughed.

"XA...NA." Jeremie said.

"XANA?!" they said.

"Yeah. Last night, he created a polymorphic specter of me. He fought and tried to drown me. Luckily, I survived thanks to you guys." Jeremie said.

"Tsu, you really responded quickly." Sonata said.

"Well, I don't mean to brag, but I did my internship with one of the best search and rescue heroes stationed on the coastline." Tsuyu said.

"Wait… you took your internship with-" Sonata began before the ship shook.

"What was that?" Jexi said before they ran out to see BowlMan firing his bowling balls at the Sunny.

"Great, that bowling idiot's back." Sanji said.

"I got him. Pretty sure he has a score to settle with me, anyway." David said.

"I could care less about you. I just detest this eyesore of a ship. So I'm going to sink it to the bottom of the sea." BowlMan said firing again.

David drew his broadsword and struck the bowling ball, deflecting it back towards BowlMan, knocking him back. "Sorry, but I happen to like this ship." he said.

"Fine. I'll just sink you along with it." BowlMan said.

"Talk is cheap. Let's see what you've got." David said.

"Very well!" BowlMan said launching a large barrage of bowling balls at him as well as bowling pins. "Here comes a strike!"

David took a deep breath as his leg was coated in ice and he kicked the bowling balls and pins coming at him. "Arctic Style….Arctic...SWEEP!" he said doing a roundhouse kick sending all if the projectiles back at BowlMan.

"Guard!" BowlMan said guarding with his cannon before the icy balls and pins broke it as they were tearing him apart. "No! He got a strike on me?" BowlMan said as he was falling apart more and more.

"No point in resisting. The moment you picked a fight with me...you were already dead." David said.

"Did you really think? My objective was to defeat you?" BowlMan asked before he fell and collapsed into a pile of scrap metal.

"Your objective rarely matters in the end. Even if Lyoko loses its final sector, Nebula is already destined to fail." David said.

"His objective? Ugh! Of course. He was sent to keep us busy. The specter is still at school with...Aelita!" Jexi said.

"We need to make sure it hasn't gotten to them." Nami said as the group departed and marched towards the school.

They arrived at the school and saw Yumi and Aelita unharmed, but Odd severely electrocuted.

"Odd! What happened?" Luffy asked.

"Jeremie's evil twin is what happened. I don't know where he is right now...but it looks like he's gone." Odd said.

"We gotta get you two over to Lyoko and deactivate the tower before Jeremie number two strikes again." Hope said.

"I'll see about escorting them over. Just keep looking for the clone." Zephyr said escorting the two off campus.

"Hmm….I can't shake the feeling we've made a mistake somewhere. But I'm not sure where." Hope said.

"Maybe because we left an injured Jeremie on our unguarded ship?" Jexi said realizing.

"Oh great, we need to move." Hope said as they ran back to the ship, unaware they were too late as the specter Jeremie had already taken the real one's place at the computer and was sending off Odd and Aelita.

"You all are so predictable." Spectere Jeremie said.

"Yeah, we are." Zephyr said behind him as he kicked him out of his seat. "Too bad I remembered your little sneak attack from last time."

The specter tried to zap Zephyr as he jumped around the room.

"Whoa, Zephyr, cool it! We don't want to damage this place!" Jesse said as David got to the Supercomputer and attempted to debug the avatars.

"Work fast, David. I don't know how long I can keep him busy. He's getting better with his aim." Zephyr said as one shot grazed him.

David managed to debug the spectre's work as Ulrich came in and struck the clone. "Sorry I'm late. Had to at least get a decent grade. Anyone seen the real Jeremie?"

"We think he's still at the shaft." Ross said.

"Alright. I need Ulrich plus two to get to the scanners. I'll handle the virtualization process." David said.

"We'll go and see about lending a hand." Gemini said with Erica as they left with Ulrich.

The three got into the scanners.

"Oh, Vera. Those notes you've given me have better pay off." David said as he typed in the program. "Transfer, Ulrich. Transfer, Gemini. Transfer, Erica. Scanner, Ulrich. Scanner, Gemini. Scanner, Erica. Virtualization!" he said as they arrived on Lyoko.

"We're here. But it looks like the Scyphozoa's already gotten to Aelita!" Erica said.

"Try and stop her before she reaches any Way Tower. We can't lose this sector!" David said as the three pursued her. They battled several kankerlats before they saw Aelita in their sights before Mega tanks rolled out.

"Aw no!" Gemini said.

"Megatanks? Oh man, XANAs throwing all his cards down!" Odd said.

"By the time we get through, Aelita will have already reached a way tower." Erica said. "Then we have nothing left to do. I've been in this position before."

"Oh yeah. We rushed in thinking we could win. But how wrong we were." Gemini said as they saw Aelita enter a way tower. "Davey...pull us out. We….we failed."

David sighed at this. "Alright. I'm pulling you guys out now." He said as he activated the manual devirtualization program. "Jeremie… I hope your program works soon…"

The group was soon gathered around the computer after the chaos had settled.

"It's...over. Lyoko's gone." Jeremie said. "We lost against XANA." he said before his computer was showing some codes. "Huh? Wait...is this….my program. It...it finished! The Sector 5 program is complete!"

"But if we're going to do this...we'll have to bring him in after all." Yumi said.

"So, you've finally come around, huh?" Zelos asked.

"After what just happened, we don't have a choice." Yumi said. "We need to bring William in."

"Yeah, we don't have much of a...wait...where's Mayumi?" David said looking around.

"We don't know. She wasn't here this morning." Petra said.

"Dave!" Takeshi said holding a note as David opened the note.

"You took my comrades...so I took yours. Nebula." it read.

"Oh, that CosmoMan. There's just no end to the lengths he'll go, is there?" David asked.

Inside of the Nebula base…

"BowlMan, BlizzardMan, CloudMan, LarkMan, ClockMan….all gone!" CosmoMan said wrecking the inside of the room in rage with a hostage Ulala and Mayumi. "It's all because of you unpredicted variables."

"You started all of this! Just give up right…" Mayumi said before CosmoMan slapped her.

"You do not give me orders! Your friend has caused enough pain to Nebula. I am now left to do the rally on my own. I will rebuild Nebula's power with my own two hands!" CosmoMan said as the door opened. "ClockMan, you traitor. How dare…" he began.

In the doorway was a robot in a cloak with a black colored body as well as two frills on his head. "I'll just assume you are the one in charge. My name is Bass. But you can call me...your executioner." he said.


	14. CosmoMan vs Bass Remastered

We open to where we were last time as Bass stood in the doorway with CosmoMan in shock as well as Ulala and Mayumi.

"You...you shouldn't even be active. I saw you in stasis!" CosmoMan said.

"I was in stasis...until your comrades reactivated me on accident. To think, a group of weak robots would try to gather in order to seem stronger. It's pathetic really. That's why I tore them down." Bass said.

"Tore them….there was never a traitor. The attack on LarkMan and CloudMan...that was you. It's always been you." CosmoMan said looking shocked.

"Yes. The only one the boy took out was BowlMan. The dragon scared off ClockMan and BlizzardMan was defeated by another variable. But that hardly matters. All I desire is to battle the strongest opponent in the universe. But that simply isn't you. Normally, I would let weaklings like you slide...but you had the gall to try and use me for your cause. I cannot let that go. Therefore...I have decided to destroy you." Bass said.

CosmoMan generated a ring. "You destroyed my comrades and my operation. My plan isn't yours to sully...no mercy!" he said tossing the ring at him only for Bass to easily grab it in midair.

"So this is your weapon. Judging by the composition, the ring is designed to nullify the powers of any people they clasp onto. That's how you easily defeated your targets. Too bad it doesn't work on a robotic lifeform like me." Bass said crushing it.

"To be able to demolish my cosmo ring so easy…" CosmoMan said. "I understand now why he was locked away."

"Oh..you're hardly seen anything." Bass said lifting a hand to the air. "Air Burst!" he shouted as the air before him combusted as it damaged CosmoMan greatly. "Incredible isn't it? My abilities have changed greatly since my days as a test subject. I can easily combust the air before me as much as I please."

"This is not good. He'll finish me off if he keeps this up. I guess now is as good a time as any to use this. I need to use my ultimate attack. It's the only thing that can save me." CosmoMan said as he started summoning large planets around him. "Cosmo….Prison!" he shouted as the planets crashed where Bass stood. "Begone, you abomination towards man! I am the ruler of all of the universe. I am Nebula's one divine ruler! I am COSMOMAN!" he declared before feeling a hand on the back of his head.

"Are you done talking? I hope so. Cause I want to end you." Bass said as his hand started glowing. "Explosion!"

A large explosion then took place, leaving bits and pieces of CosmoMan all over the place as Bass landed. He then approached Ulala, who was shielded from the explosion by Mayumi's Adamantine Armor.

"Are you the reporter?" Bass asked.

"Yes. Space Channel 5!" Ulala said.

"And the camera, is it still linked to the present?" Bass asked.

"Yes." Ulala said.

"Turn it on. I want to deliver a message to these Nebula robots." Bass ordered and looked to Mayumi. "You'd best move out of the way."

"Oh, right." Mayumi said as she moved away from the sight of Ulala's camera.

"Robots of Nebula, I am Bass. If you were expecting CosmoMan, he'd dead. As the only survivor member of his branch, I take over as leader. My first and only order...is to disband this organization. Groups and teams like this are only for weaklings to leech off the power of others. If I even hear it is still operational...You will suffer the same fate as CosmoMan." Bass said before destroying the camera. "As for you two weaklings, I'm letting you go. You both have no interest to me."

"R-right. Come on, let's go!" Mayumi said.

"Roger!" Ulala said as the two ran out as Bass looked to a single outlet.

"Tomorrow...I'll see for myself why these robots formed their little club against these people." Bass said.


	15. Final Round

With Sector 5 now on XANA's mind to destroy and the Lyoko team under serious pressure, they unanimously decided together that it was time to add Willam to the ranks.

"Okay William. You just need to step into the scanner now. You'll be immune to Return to the past and you will be one of us. Second thoughts?" Jeremie asked.

"None at all." William said entering the scanner as it closed.

"Okay, scanning William." Jeremie said as the scanner scanned William before it stopped and opened.

"How do you feel?" Odd asked.

"Ready to take on XANA and his monsters." William said as he and team Lyoko went back to the school.

"Looks like the redux is ending smoothly so far. As I remember, this was the last day." Jexi said.

"Yeah, but it ended badly." David said.

"That's right...but...it might not be so bad. We only have CosmoMan to deal with." Asta said.

"Don't be so sure." a voice said as Mayumi approached.

"Mayumi, are you alright?" Kurochi asked, embracing her in concern.

"Yes. I'm alright. While I was in CosmoMan's base with Ulala, I saw what happened. Bass destroyed CosmoMan." Mayumi said.

"Bass?!" Yang said.

"That's right. He was there on that day too." Jexi said.

"Probably shouldn't have mentioned this in front of Yang. After all, this is also the first time she fought him." Mayumi said.

"Actually...I'm glad you mentioned it. Cause I've been wondering when I'd get another shot at him." Yang said hitting her fists together. "Our rivalry begins anew."

"Well, that's one way to look at it." Ruby said.

"I knew from the beginning we couldn't keep this from you, Yang. And surprisingly enough I'm actually used to it by now. But I still want to show Bass that teamwork is relevant as much as individual power." Hope said.

"Hope, you should probably give up on that. Bass isn't going to change like that." Natsu said. "People just have their own ideals they'll follow."

"Truer words have never been spoken." David said. "All you can do is hold dear to the ideals you have as you walk your own path."

"And those ideals will clash once more on Lyoko." Jexi said.

The next day…

"Well, Yumi's at home, and Ulrich is set for a talk with his dad. And Odd's in the middle of a skateboard competition." Hope said.

"Yeah, one of the only radical sports left. They still say that right? Radical?" Vector asked.

"That's old timey stuff, boss." Charmy said.

"Damn it. Fine. How about...gnarly? I think that's right." Vector said.

"Please stop trying. This is more painful than seeing the skaters fall on their faces." Espio said.

"Fine. Just trying to be hip with it." Vector said.

"Yes. But it seems as though things are going…" Hope said before receiving a call on his comm. "Hello? Okay. Yeah." he said hanging up. "So...we should be headed to the factory."

"Why?" Charmy asked.

"You know exactly why." Hope said before calling Yang. "XANAs attacking the chamber now. You know he's gonna be there. Are you ready? Yang?"

Yang's phone was left on a hook as Hope kept calling her. "Hello?"

Unknown to Hope and the others, Yang had already headed to the factory as she went in unstopped.

"You're early." William said.

"There's someone waiting for me on the other side. You ready for your first dive in?" Yang asked.'

"Yeah." William said as he, Aelita and Yang entered the scanners as they arrived in the transport to Sector 5. Willam was dressed in all white and brandished a large two handed broadsword. "Now this is pretty cool."

"Focus. We need to trip the trigger before the layout changes." Aelita said as the transport stopped as they ran inside as a moan was heard.

"What's that noise I hear?" William asked.

"Creepers!" Aelita said as Creepers were crawling out.

"Creepy crawlies! Awesome!" William said cutting through them with just his sword. As Aelita ran for the key, Yang walked away from both of them as she saw Bass walk in.

"So...you are one of these heroes that made those weaklings want to band together?" Bass questioned.

"And you must be the one who exterminated Nebula." Yang said.

"So you know. I'm not surprised considering one of the weak humans they had was a comrade of yours. Yet I'm confused as to how one with a single arm can handle me. It makes no sense to me." Bass said.

"Then come see it for yourself." Yang said.

"This one doesn't seem to be scared of me. This should prove entertaining." Bass thought as he charged at Yang as the two entered a fist on fist clash as shockwaves were erupting all over the room.

"Oh yeah, this is what I like about our fights...how destructive they can be!" Yang thought as the fight continued.

As the three fought hard on Lyoko, the entire group was charging to the factory.

"Okay, we gotta get on and support everyone!" Hope said.

"Uh, Hope. Don't you remember what happens before we can even set foot inside?" Jexi asked.

"Not really. I remember running and…." Hope said before they was stopped by many dark purple spirit like Yo-kai, permeating with evil. "Oh right...this was the start of the Kaima epidemic."

"Sometimes I feel like you rush into these things on purpose…" Korra said.

"Trust me, we're used to it." Vashyron said.

"We fought these guys once...we'll do it again." Zephyr said.

The Kaima charged at them by thousands before rocks were behind hurled at them making a few vanish. They turned around to see Midday and Midnight Lycanroc behind them.

"Heard there was a rumble. Mind if we join?" Midnight Lycanroc asked.

"You two came at just the right time!" David said.

"Indeed." Midday Lycanroc said as the two of them charged into the fray against the army of Kaima.

"You know what's funny. Similar to this, Blaziken arrived in a similar manner to aide us. Guess this is the universe making sure we get some sort of help." Gemini said.

"Huh. Guess so. Let's keep the fight going!" David said as they all joined in the fight.

Meanwhile on Lyoko…

As Yang and Bass fought, William was caught by the Scyphozoa and brainwashed as he headed for the core.

"Seems I was too late to stop William from being possessed." Yang said.

"Yes. I don't see this world to be lasting much longer." Bass said. "I'm just shocked at the fact a mere human can keep up with my power. I didn't think someone who could match me would even exist. But the proof is staring me right in the face."

"I may have only one real arm, but you can't beat me. I am Yang Xiao Long and I will not fall to you!" Yang said.

"Hmph. It would appear so." Bass said as the world began to shake and fall apart. "Seems this world has come to an end. Therefore...I will leave. But know this, I will keep on living, until the day I kill you myself! So you better not die before that happens!" Bass declared.

"Count on it." Yang said as Bass vanished as she was devirtualized before Sector 5 completely vanished.

"We were too late…" David said.

"I know. This happened last time too. The third big event to happen when we traveled here. After that, we went on an adventure to stop Dame Dedtime and the Kaima." Jexi said.

"That's...when you met me." Sectonia said.

"Yeah. You were the first stop. We went to protect Arachnus and stop your reign. You didn't leave us much choice." Jexi said.

"I… I see." Sectonia said.

"You mustn't blame yourself, now that we know that you weren't yourself at the time." David said before the world around the heroes was tearing away as they were appearing in a white space.

"Huh? Guess we've reached the end of the Redux." Sunset said.

"Indeed you all have." a voice said as they saw a black furred dog Yo-kai with egyptian clothing, a staff and yellow flames above his eyes.

"Wow. He looks just like me." Komasan said.

"Don't know… He kind of resembles Anubis." David said.

"I am Zurabis, a Mystery Legend Yo-kai. I know of Anubis. We were friends in the past." he said.

Zurabis

Mystery Legend Yo-kai

Eerie Tribe

"So can i ask why you sent us back to the third era of the Lyoko warriors, Zurabis?" Hope asked.

"It was because of you, blue one. Your sudden arrival, not to mention the assembling of your team. It wasn't meant to happen." Zurabis said.

"Yet...it did. I'm here now. Do you and the other mystery legends honestly think that… I'm not supposed to even be here now?" Hope asked.

"Some of them. Others are surprisingly chill with it." Zurabis said.

"But it wouldn't have mattered anyway. XANA was meant to possess William and destroy the core, no matter what we did." David said.

"True, but that isn't the reason why he wasn't suppose to be there." Zurabis said. "I refer to Nebula….as well as the X-Blade incident."

"The X-Blade? But that was Xehanort's doing, not mine." Hope said.

"I refer to recruiting her. By doing so, you've caused something we never would have expected...a paradox." Zurabis said.

"Paradox? Isn't that something when there's two of the same person existing at the same time? How could I…" Hope began.

"Actually...I think he might be right. There's something I've been meaning to tell ya for awhile now. During my time in the Realm of Darkness, searching for the realm's Keyblade...I saw something that shouldn't have been possible. I saw another Aqua." Mickey said.

What?" Hope said.

"Yeah. She was travelling with a blond man in white clothing and a green haired man with a rooster like hairstyle." Mickey said.

"Wait...that sounds like...Cavendish and Bartolomeo...from the second trip." Jexi said.

"So I wasn't ever supposed to be involved with the X-Blade?" Hope asked.

"Yeah. I have your name right on here." Zurabis said. "H-O-O-P-E!" Zurabis said.

"I don't have two Os in my first name." Hope said.

"Wait...Let me see." Twilight said looking at the paper. "That's not an E. Its an A."

"Oh. My bad. H-O-O-P-A! Hope!" Zurabis said.

"Uh… you've got me confused with someone else. I didn't cause the paradox. H-O-O-P-A. That doesn't say Hope. It says Hoopa." Hope said.

"The Archdjinn of Rings?" Starlight said.

"That's right. Before we left to fight the Demon Lords...Hoopa came and sucked up Aqua, Bartolomeo and Cavendish. He said they would be stuck in an impossible place to escape from." Lucy said.

"Which means when Hoopa sent them away...he accidently caused some kind of paradox to occur. So...he is the cause." Jexi said.

"Oh. I...I see. Well...seems I owe you an apology then, blue one." Zurabis said offering his medal.

"Something still bugged me about last time, though." David said. "The Yo-kai at that time said that I was another unpredictable variable.""

"Why does that bother you?"

"Because it makes it sound like...the timeline wouldn't be so condeluded...if I had just died at the Tragedy right then and there." David said.

"Died? You weren't suppose to die there." Zurabis said.

"It still bugged me though." David said.

"Calm yourself. That wasn't what he was trying to say at all." Zurabis said.

"Then… What was he trying to say?" David asked.

"We honestly expected Jexi to travel with his group alone. But you and the Hope boys arriving threw us off. You two...you actually created something unique. Something we never would have expected in thousands of years...unforgettable journeys, epic battles and everlasting memories made with one another." Zurabis said.

"It's better this way. It's so much fun." Hope said.

"Indeed. I don't think this Redux was necessary in the first place." Zurabis said before bowing. "Sorry to cause you lot trouble."

"Nothing to worry about. There were some things that you wanted to figure out." David said. "And the Lycanroc we met… What's going to happen to them?"

"They came to your aid...so I will let you decide what is to become of them. They will either arrive in your ship's Habitat or be released to live free in the universe. Your choice." Zurabis said.

"Well, I did offer them to come with us, but they said that they had some stuff to take care of first." David said.

"That business was reporting the fail capture of the capsule. That has been done." Zurabis said.

"Then by all means, please allow them to join the Habitat and our cause." Lacy said.

"Very well. They will appear in Energetic Forest in Habitat." Zurabis said.

"Thank you for this redux, Zurabis." Hope said.

"Hey, before ya go, i wanna ask something of you." Komasan said. "Are you the ancestor of me and my little brother Komajiro?"

"I'm not sure. But given our resemblance, I suppose that could be possible." Zurabis said.

"Which means… you two could be directly related to one of the greatest Yokai that have ever lived!" Jibanyan said.

"OH MY SWIRLS!" Komasan said.

"Hmm. Swirls? Swirls." Zurabis pondered as he walked off before fading out.

The three groups sound found themselves back on their ships as they sailed in the Lanes Between.

"Son of a gun. We're back!" Eijiro said.

"Ah, feels good to be back. Just glad we're done with adventures for awhile." Jesse said.

"Uh...wouldn't count on that." Mickey said. "First, Riku, Sora...I need the two of you to take care of an errand for me on the Destiny Islands." he said as the two went off.

"What kind of errand, your majesty?" Donald asked.

"The kind that doesn't exist. I just had to send those two off for awhile." Mickey said. "Because there's a matter back home at the castle I need all your help with."

To be continued in...Dimensional Heroes Revolution: Re:Coded.


End file.
